Heart of the Avenger
by Scarlet Ari Murai Phoenix
Summary: The Naruto anime rewritten with bits and pieces changed and things added. Kakashi's younger sister sets out in her own journey. Hope you like reading it. SasukeOc
1. Being a Ninja

Scarlet: Finally I got this out, I've written about 4 notebooks on this and didn't bother to type it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the plot and my own characters.

Chapter 1: Being a Ninja

**"Naruto!"**

I sighed after I heard that scream as I walked down the streets of Konoha, my village.

"I guess Naruto got in trouble again" I sweatdropped as I walked towards the commotion

Many villagers were pointing up at something and when I decided to look up, I saw that my friend had decided to graffiti the mountain heads of the former Hokages and I was about to faint.

"Naruto, I think you went a bit far this time" I whispered to myself before remembering that I was going to be late if I don't hurry

Sorry, I just started the story without introducing myself first. My name is Murai Ari, 12 years old, and a student at the ninja academy. Both my parents had died when I was 5 years old and I live with my brother. My appearence isn't drop dead gorgous nor do I have a goddess's body. I am a regular 12 year old, though my brother says I'm more beautiful then the regular 12 year old girls. I have really long black hair with with a gleam of red that I always tie up in a pony tail. Even then its considered long. My eyes are a darkish midnight blue color with white swirls.

Back to my story, today I had woken up later then usual thanks to my idiotic and perverted brother who had decided to turn off my alarm since he didn't want to be woken up in the morning.

I rushed through everything this morning and barely had time to comb my hair. I was gonna be late but thanks to the commotion, I had made it to class without sensei knowing that I was late. I quickly took my seat behind Uchiha Sasuke, named the hottest heart throb at our school. I admit that he's strong but that's all. I had never looked at him from a different way.

"Morning Sasuke" I mumbled as soon as I sat down. He acknowledged me with a nod while the whole population of girls in the room, except for one, glared at me.

"If you don't stop glaring at me, I swear your life's gonna end painfully" I glared back at them. I will never understand the female population in this class but I know I'll never be like them.

I should also tell you that the rumor that Sasuke liking girls with long hair is also my fault. Knowing that Sasuke pays attention to me, the female populations in our school immediatly pointed out that I had long hair so rumors started that Sasuke liked girls with long hair. You wouldn't imagine how many girls had begun to leave their hair long.

Just then, our teacher, Iruka-sensei, came in with a tied up Naruto.

Iruka-sensei began to lecture Naruto and Naruto began to yell back and mock Iruka-sensei until Iruka-sensei finally snapped and announced that we were reviewing the art of transformation.

"You have to transform into me" Iruka-sensei instructed, "Line up!"

The class went to line up in front where Iruka-senei was.I wasn't in a hurry, so I took my time walking to line.

Some of the girls were rushing just to get in line next to Sasuke. I wasn't very happy, not because I was jealous, but because I was being pushed around do they can stand next to him.

I was being shoved and was gonna fall when someone helped steady me. Looking up, I saw Aburame Shino,quiet one in our class.

"Thanks Shino" I smiled at him before yelling over to Sasuke who was pushed to the very frontof the line,"Hey Sasuke, keep a leash on your fans"

He smirked a smirk that any fan would go crazy for and gave me a 'Tell me about it' look which I replied by crossing my arms and sticking out my tongue.

"Isn't that a bit childish?" I heard Shino ask me and I could feel him raise his eyebrow

"Aww..but you know me Shino-kun, I'm always like this" I looked at him innocently

I was still smiling until I overheard some of the girls whispering about me.

'Look at her, thinking she's all that'

'She flirts with all the boys'

'Little Miss Innocent, yeah right'

'She better stay away from our Sasuke-kun'

"And thats exactly why I hate fangirls" I muttered quietly to Shino who chuckled back quietly

"Haruno Sakura" Iruka-sensei called

A girl with pink hair and emerald green eyes came forward and stood infront of Iruka-sensei who was holding a clipboard.

The girl, Sakura was one of the girls who are all lovey-dovey over Sasuke. He greatest rival was also her best friend, Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura transformed perfectly and after she did, she looked at Sasuke shyly who didn't bother to even look at her. After her was Sasuke, then Ino, Akimichi Choji, some other people, then me.

Stepping up to Iruka-sensei, I changed into an exact replica of him using Henge no Jutsu or also known as 'Transformation Skill'

When finally it was Naruto's turn, that's when everything went bad. Instead of changing into Iruka-sensei, he transformed himself into a naked blond woman, giving Iruka-sensei a nosebleed.

Class ended right there and I left hearing that Naruto was gonna scrub off all the marks on the Hokage's mountain head.

I went home to find that my brother still wasn't home yet and all his perverted novals were on the floor.

"Lazt ass I muttered before taking and shower and practicing my jutsus. Hey, if you've got a brother like mine, you find a lot of scrolls lying around everywhere. After that, I decided to eat something and went to bed. It might still be early but I was tired.

The next day, I woke up on time and remembered that our finals were today. Getting ready, I headed to to Academy while finishing my toast. Our final exam was to create 3 bushins which was pretty easy.

Needless to say, everyone int he class graduated excepted Naruto whos bushin looked half dead. Taking my hitai-ate (headband), I tied it on my left thigh before leaving. They had let us go early since we graduated and our parents were suppose to congradualate us outside, but I knew my brother won't be there so I began to walk away when I heard people talking about Naruto.

'Hey, isn't that the kid who-'

'Yeah, that's him. The only one who failed'

'Can you imagine if they let someone like that become a shinobi...?'

'LOSER...'

I couldn't take anymore of it so I turned to the people who were talking, "I'd be quiet if I were you, unless you want to lose an arm!"

They glared at me, "Who do you think you are? A child talking to an adult like that?"

I was about to answer when someone else did for me, "Shh...you shouldn't say that to her"

"And why not?" asked the first ninja

"She's the sister of you-know-who (A/N:Now...if you still don't know who Ari's brother is...I don't know what to say, only that my friends who read this didn't know who it was either.)" whispered the other one

"You mean...?"the first one nodded and recieved a nod before turning back to me and smiling nervously, "Sorry little girl, Ididn't know."

"Yeah right" I muttered before walking over to Naruto

Oh yeah! Did I mention that I had a double personality? I am usually quite nice to people but if you make me mad, you'll die right there.

"Konnichiwa Naruto" He looked like he was gonna die right there and then

"Are you here to rub it in my face?" He asked quietly

"No, of course not, wanna go for a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's?" It was like someone had given him a life restoring pill. He had immediatly sprung back to life.

"Alright! Let's go!" We headed straight for Naruto's famous ramen shop, Ichiraku. Deciding to be nice, I bought him all the ramen he asked for, which was a lot.

'That's gonna leave a dent in my savings' I sighted before getting up

"Where are you going Ari-chan?" Naruto asked still slurping his noodles

"Home to study, don't worry Naruto-kun, you'll be a great ninja" I smiled and patted his head before walking home, "I have faith in you. Good luck!"

It was beginning to get dark when I started walking home.

'I didn't think I spent that ling at Ichiraku' I thought to myself

When I opened the door to the house. I was surprised to find my brother home and dinner already made

"Onii-chan!" I smiled before launching myself at him, "What are you doing home?"

"Well, I'm home to celebrate your becoming a ninja" He smiled behind his mask

Since I did not eat ramen with Naruto, I was hungry when I got home and I happily ate dinner with my brother, talked a bit, then went to bed. Tomorrow, all the students who passed are suppose to meet in a specific room.

Scarlet: Sigh Thank god. I typed everything up in a day and my fingers are aching. At least I finished it! Right, Gaara-sama?

Gaara: Whatever

Scarlet: So mean! Oh whatever, please read and review.


	2. These Are Your Teammates

Scarlet: Thank you all who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I thought that no one would bother to read it but I was wrong. Also, I apologize beforehand if anyone of the characters are a little OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Thanks to:

Nicachan510: I'm glad you liked it

and

kc: Thanks!

for being the first two to review!

bunnyhawkalope: Thanks for your review

Is the third to review.

-----------------------------------

Chapter 2: These Are Your Teammates!

----------------------------------

Next morning, I woke up early and got to the classroom to see that no one was there yet.

"Me and my enthusiasm..." I muttered before choosing a seat in the back.placing my arms on the table.I decided to go to sleep for a few minutes...

I was having a pretty good dream until I was awakened by someone opening and closing the door.Groggily,I looked up to see Sasuke looking back at me.

"Morning Sasuke" I yawned tring to sit up but then I fell and banged my head on the table.

"OWW!" I cried clutching my head as I felt pein course through my head.

Sasuke walked and sat next to me,"Hn"

"Its...Its not my fault" I muttered, still rubbing my head and clenching my teeth

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand gently rubbing the top of my head, "Clumsy"

"I am not! Just sleepy..." I murmered before falling asleep again, this time on something really soft.

I didn't know how long it was until I woke up but it was due to some annoying, shouting people. I lifted me head to see that I was using Sasuke's shoulder as a pillow.

"Is that why they're screaming?" I yawned again before sitting up,"Can't someone take a nap in peace? Thanks Sasuke, you're comfy"

Some girls sat behind me and started to glare at my back. I could feel the intense eyes on me,"If glares could kill, I would be so dead."

The door opened again and I was surprise to see Naruto bound in happily wearing a konoha hitai-ate on his head. He looked around until he spotted me and walked over.

"ARI-CHAN!" He screamed, loud enough for the whole class, maybe even the whole village to hear.

"Ohayo, Naruto" I replied

"Look Ari-chan! I got my hitai-ate!" he shouted, showing off his hitai-ate,"And you look pretty today!"

"Really?Um...Arigato...I guess" I looked at my outfit. It wasn't unusual, this was one of the outfit that I always wear. It was a fishnet shirt with a 6 in cloth covering my chest. Believe me when I say that nothing is exposed. The fishnet covers a bit of me neck and my waist. I wore a skirt that has a slit that ran from the middle of my leg to my left thigh. Under the skirt was more fishnets. My arm was bandaged between my elbow and my wrist with an arm guard over it. My hitai-ate was tied to me left thigh and my weapon holster was tied to my right thigh. Right leg was bandaged between knee and shin. To top it off, I had on my favorite bell choker tied around my neck. It doesn't right unless I want it to. Yep, my daily outfit! (I drew a picture of the out fit. So...if I ever figure out how to work my scanner, then I'll show you it! )

Naruto sat on Sasuke's right and started to talk to this random kid. I don't think he say Sasuke there. Sasuke had his hands clasped together, elbow on the table, and was staring into space.

Suddenly we all heard a 'Excuse me, may I pass' and I sae Haruno Sakura standing there. I could feel Naruto getting happy thinking that Sakura wanted to sit next to him until...

"NARUTO, MOVE IT! I'M TRYING TO GET AROUND YOU!" she shouted pointed behind him.

Naruto turned around and finally noticed Sasuke sitting there, still staring into space.

Naruto glared and lifted his hands up in a strangling motion that finally got Sasuke's attention

"You want something!" was Sasuke's question as he turned to glare at Naruto

"What's the suppose to mean? Are you talking to me!" was his loud reply

No one could reply when Sakura decided to trample over Naruto while shouting to Sasuke, "Good Morning, Sasuke! Is this seat taken...?"

I could feel the girls who were glaring at me start to glare at Sakura too, mumbling,"Who does she think she is!"

I turn to see she had saw me sitting on the other side of Sasuke and glared at me, I turned away quietly, not wanting to get angered by this girl.

I heard a 'thump' and saw Naruto kneeling on the desk infront of Sasuke having a glaring contest with him

"Naruto! Leave Sasuke alone!" Sakura shouted

"Get lost!" they both ignored her

Naruto still glared at Sasuke, "Hmph"

"Hit him Sasuke...!" some of his fans cheered

I sighed and watched their fight quietly. Out of the corner of me eye, I saw the guy behind Naruto move his elbow so I tried to warn them, "Hey guys, you're gonna..."

Too late, Naruto and Sasuke were in a passionate liplock,"Kiss..."

"Um...Um..."Sakura looked as if all her dreams were shattered, ruined andher body shuddered

"NARUTO, YOU PIECE OF CRAP, YOU ARE DEAD!" Sasuke started to choke and cough

"POISON! MY MOUTH IS RUINED!" Naruto tried to spit out whatever it was and clutched his throat.

Suddenly everything went quiet and I felt a dark aura around the room. Naruto was trying to explain to Sakura saying,"It was an accident! I swear!"

"NARUTO!" Sakura growled, cracking he knuckles, "YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

"Why are you...?" Naruto started the sweat as a whole bunch of girls advanced on him, Ino and Sakura leading the charge

Naruto couldn't do anything as the group of girls started to beat him up.

I sighed, sitting in my seat as I watched this all play out with a sweatdrop," Poor Naruto, I feel sorry for you"

I was gonna stop the unfair fight when Iruka-sensei came in and Naruto was already beaten to a bloody pulp.

Iruka-sensei started to talk about a 3-man cell team with one 4-cell one. I wouldn't know cause I decided to tune him out and look towards the three sitting next to me. I could almost imagine what they were thinking.

For Naruto it would be something like, 'As long as I'm with Sakura, I'll take anybody else...except that Sasuke'

Sakura'a might be,'I know I'll be in the same team as Sasuke-kun! It's destiny!'

And knowing Sasuke, it would be,'3-man cells? Sounds like two too many...'

I sighed and didn't pay attention to Iruka-sensei until he started to announce the names

Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburama Shino were to be in one team

Team 10 was made up of Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru

"Team 7 will be Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto..."At this, Naruto-kun shouted 'Woo-hoo!', Sakura looked she was going to kill herself, Sasuke was sitting with his elbows on the table

"Uchiha Sasuke..."It was as if Naruto and Sakura switched places. Sakura was jumping up and down screaming. "OH-YEAH!' While Naurto looked like he was gonna die and minute now. Sasuke hadn't changed

"And Murai Ari" Iruka-sensei finished

Naruto cheered again while Sakura gave me a death glare, and Sasuke looked indifferent. Everything would have gone well if Naruto hadn't complained

"Iruka-sensei!What are you thinking, making a most excellent shinobi like myself...WITH THAT LOSER?" Naruto demanded

"...of the 28 of you, Sasuke has the best grades, Naruto.You would be the bottom of the class. The idea is to balance your different strengths...that's why you ended up together!" Iruka-sensei explained

"Hmm...try to keep up...dobe" Sasuke said without looking at Naruto

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?" Naruto demanded following by Sakura's, "Just knock it off, Naruto!"

I could only do what Iruka-sensei did, sigh

"Okay, everyone. I'll be introducing your jounin instructors this afternoon. Until then, you're dismissed!"

I got up and left to eat some lunch before we all had to meet up again, and what better place the Ichiraku?

I was heading towards the shop when I spotted a stand selling Onigiris (Riceballs). Grabbing two, after paying, I totally forgot about ramen and just headed back towards school.

While eating and walking I saw Naruto pull Sasuke through an open window. After some struggling sounds, a yell of 'HEY! WHO THE HE...NARUTO!' and 'SHH! KEEP IT DOWN, BAKA!' was heard

A few minutes later, Sasuke emeraged from the window with a 'Baka'. He spotted me, wavewd and smiled before bounding towards the park

"I might be stupid, but I know that wasn't Sasuke. Either that or he's gone crazy." I muttered before hopping up on the rooftop and peered into the window and surprise, surprise, I was not shocked by what I had seen

Sasuke was bound by a rope and there was a piece of take over his mouth. He was struggling to get himself untied

"What some help?" I asked as he glared at me. Taking out a kunai, I cut the ropes on his arm and he did the rest.

"Have you seen Naruto?" he questioned

"You mean the you look-alike that was heading for the park?" I replied, eating the last of my onigiri

Sasuke nodded before jumping out the window

Seeing that I had nothing else to do, I followed him to the park

As we got there, I saw the Sasuke look-alike, namely Naruto, about to kiss Sakura. Suddenly, the Sasuke look-alike, jerked, grabbed his stomach and ran away somewhere.

The Sasuke beside me began to walk forward and I followed. As soon as Sakura say him, she ran towards us and glared at me.

"What are you glaring at? If you don't turn away, I'll dislocate your eyes" I growled

"Nothing at all" she replied before turning to Sasuke," Sasuke! My sweet old-fasioned boy! Did you summon up your nerves? I'm right here, reading and waiting! Why don't we leave this girl and go to somewhere with only the two of us?"

I was gonna blow up in her face if Sasuke hadn't held me back

"Breaks over," Sasuke stated, "Whats that dobe, Naruto?"

"You're changing the subject again" Sakura laughed, "Can't we get away from Naruto for just one second! He always comes between us! It's because he's badly brought up!"

'There was nothing between you two in the first place and it's not his fault that his parents died when he was a child!' I thought to myselfas I glared at her

"You know it's because he never had any parents?" Sasuke glared

"He doesn't have to answer to anyone, ever, and it's made him completely selfish! If I did the kind of things he gets away with, my parents would ground my for life!" Sakura said without and pity, "Don't you envy him being alone, not having parents nag at you all the time?"

'That's it! She doesn't have the right to say that about Naruto! She's the one that's being selfish!" I thought to myself as I felt my more evil personality come out.

"Take that back!" I growled at her

"You can't say I'm not right" Sakura retorted, "Kids without families always grow up selfish!"

'That's it!' I was gonna punch her was Sasuke stopped me,"And lonely"

"What?" Sakura gasped in surprised

"Being scolded by your parents doesn't even compare!" Sasuke pointed out

"...wha...what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Sakura laughed nervously

"You...make me sick!" Sasuke stated glaring at her before turning back towards me," Let's go"

I resisted the urge to laugh in that girls face as I followed after Sasuke. That's what you get for talking bad about my friend!

We were walking back to the classroom quietly when Naruto ran to us from the other direction

"GAHHH...!" Naruto screamed before skidding to a stop an inch away from Sasuke, "What are you doing here?"

"A simple rope trick. Any good ninja is an escape artist. Try to keep that in mind...dobe" Sasuke smirked

"Yeah, but you had help" I stated as Sasuke gave me a glare, "Let's go. we're suppose to meet our new sensei soon"

The three of us headed back towards the classroom and were soon joined by the others

---------------------------------------------

Scarlet: Nya! A chapter a day is hard work! But thanks to you people reviewing, it was all worth it! Right Gaara-Sama?

Gaara: Don't pull me into this

Scarlet: Why are you always so mean? Sigh Well, look for Chapter 3: Onii-chan is my sensei! Until next time!


	3. Oniichan Is My Sensei!

Scarlet: Thanks to Nicachan510 who reviewed a second time!

-------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Onii-Chan Is My Sensei!

------------------------------------

There was only four of us left in that classroom and Naruto was getting impatient.

"Cut it out, Naruto!"Sakura scolded for the trnth time..I don't know...I lost count.

"Why are we the only cell...whose teacher has not showed up yet!" questioned an impatient Naruto, "All the other teams have already gone off with their teachers. Even Iruka-sensei left!"

I began to tune out Naruto's whining, until I heard a," Hey! What are you up to, Naruto!"

I look up to see that Naruto was putting the chalkboard eraser between the door as a trap.

"Hehhehehheheh!" Naruto chuckled, " It's what he gets for making us wait!

"Grow up!" Sakura scolded, "I want no part of it!"

I thought it was my imagination, but I thought I saw a white outline of another Sakura behind this one cheering Naruto on.

"Hmph," Sasuke smirked, "No way could a shinobi be caught in such a simple booby trap!"

"If I'm correct about who our sensei is, considering how late he is. I wouldn't think too highly of him." I muttered from my seat 3 benches away.

Our attention was caught as someone begant to open the door, and as I suspected, the eraser dropped lightly on his head.

Our sensei, he has silver-ish hair, a lazy expression, and a mask covering his face. His hitai-ate covered his left eye so all you could see was his right eye. In other words...it Onii-chan.

"Hahahahaha!" Naruto started laughing, "Gotcha! Good one!"

"I'm sorry, sensei. I tried to stop him, but Naruto..." Sakura started to explain

Okay, now there is no way to miss the white outline of the Sakura that was cheering for Naruto.

Sasuke on the other had, looked like he's having second thoughts about our new sensei.

"Hmm...how shall I put this?" Onii-chan covered his eye so it looked like he was smiling, "Based on my first impression, I'd have to say...you are all annoying!"

The three of them has this 'uh-oh' face on and I could imagine the vertical blue lines going down behind them.

By this time, I was already standing next to my teammate.

"Konnichiwa, sensei!" I I gave him a glare saying, "You better not blow my cover!"

"Okay, let's go shall we?" Onii-chan announced

He brought us up the building's roof

"Now, I'd like you to tell us a little about yourselves" he stated

"Like what?" they asked

"...You know. The usual. Your favorite thing...what you hate most...dreams, ambitions,hobbies. Things like that" Onii-chan shrugged

"Help us here, sensei. You go first. Show us how its done" Naruto sweatdropped

Onii-chan had us sit on the roof steps. It was me, then Sakura to my left, Sasuke next to her, and last was Naruto.

"Oh...me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are none of your business...but anyway, I have lots of hobbies..." Onii-chan replied

'And I bet one of them is reading Icha Icha Paradise" I thought to myself

"Hey...he said a lot...but all we really learned was his name" Sakura muttered to us

"Now, its your turn. Starting with you in the orange" Onii-chan commanded

"Me, right?" My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is instant cup raman. What I like even better is when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen at Ichiraku noodle bar! What I hate is the 3 minute wait after I pour in the boiling water. My dreams is to one day..."Naruto began

'Doesn't he have anything else but ramen on his mind?' I sighed to myself

"Be a better shinobi then the hokage! And the villagers will have to acknowledge my existance at last!" My hobbies are...pranks and practical jokes, I guess!" Naruto finished

"Next!" Onii-chan called scratching his head

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of thingsI hate but I don't see that it matters, considering there is _almost_ nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about 'dreams'...that's just a word...but what I have is determination. I plan to restore my clan. And there's someone I have sworn...to **_kill_**" Sasuke glared

"Okay" Onii-chan sweatdropped, "Next!"

"I am Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is...well it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy...and that boy is...uh...let's move on to my dreams" Sakura started blushing like a madwoman as I sweatdopped, "I hate...Naruto!"

Naruto started crying with his mouth open as Sasuke sat indifferently

"My hobbies are..." Sakura started but Onii-chan interuppted, "Enough!"

'Can't she think of anything else?' I thought to myself

"And last!" Onii-chan turned to me

"Watashi wa Murai Ari. I have a soft spot for animals and I love fighting. I hate...and forever will have obsessive fangirls. My dream is to become the best kunoichi that Konoha has ever seen and my hobbies are for me to know" I stated

"I believe we all understand one another. Formal training begains tomorrow" Onii-chan announced

"Yes sensei! What will our duties be?" Naruto saluted, "Our first real shinobi mission!"

"Our first project involves only the members of this cell" Onii-chan answered

"What is it? What?" Naruto asked enthusiasticly

"Survivial Excerises" Onii-chan stated

"Survivial Excercises?" Naruto asked

"But why would that be a mission?" Sakura question,"Our school days were full of survivial training!"

"But you'll have to survive...against me" It won't be your typical practice" Onii-chan answered

"What kind of practice will it be?" Naruto questioned as Onii-chan laughed

"What are you laughing about, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrows

Onii-chan started a lecture about how only 9 will be accepted as genins...well, in this case, it might be 10

He handed out a piece of paper to each of us and told us to memerize it. We were then dismissed, but before we could go far, he warned us, "And don't eat breakfast beforehand...unless you enjoy throwing up"

I had immediatly headed home. In my room, I took out a box I had always kept under my bed. I had not opened it since my mother had died. I had almost completly forgotton about it and in the box was a few thing I had kept of her. In the box was a semi-long blood red ribbon, 2 books and a half heart necklace. One contained jutsus concerning the ribbon and the other was a diary. Funny thing was that I didn't remember it at all or the necklace.

"I guess now is a good time to use this" I murmered, picking up the ribbon

Onii-chan said that it belonged to mother before she died

I started reading the book before taking a shower, had dinner and went to bed

---------------------------------------

Scarlet/Sigh/ Won't anymore people review? I would like it and Gaara-Sama will too!

Gaara/Glare/

Scarlet: Um...hehehe...well, stay tune for Chapter 4: Pass, Fail, or Busted?


	4. Pass, Fail, or BUSTED?

Scarlet: I know that a lot of you has read this but will more of you please review so I can see if you like it or not? Thanks you eternalwings15 

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Pass,Fail, or Busted

----------------------------------------

As soon as I woke up, I decided to brush my teeth and was my face. While combing my hair, I tied it up with my mother's ribbon instead of my usual hairband and half heart necklace

As I walked down to the kitchen, I saw Onii-chan sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading another volume of this Icha Icha Paradise

"Ohayo, Onii-chan!" I greeted, making myself some eggs and toast

"Are you not afraid of throwing up, Imouto?" Onii-chan asked

"If they know you like I do Onii-chan, then they'll know you're bluffing" I rolled my eyes before taking a bite of my toast

After I was done, I place my plate in the sink and waved to Onii-chan before leaving,"Don't be late Onii-chan!"

"Hai!" was all I heard before I left for the training grounds. The training ground was a open clearing beside 3 stumps

As I got there, I saw that the other 3 were already there.

"Ohayo mina-san!" I waved to them

"Ohayo Ari-chan!" Naruto yelled waving his arm wildy

"Quiet dobe" Sasuke muttered

"Ohayo Ari-san!" Sakura bowed politely but I can see yet again the white outline of Sakura holding up a fist and shouting,'I'm keeping my eyes on you. I won't let you close to Sasuke-kun!'

I sweatdropped before sitting myself on the middle stump and waited for Onii-chan

15 minutes passed as I felt like killing Onii-chan,'Not going to be late my ass!'

I was thinking of way to kill when someone's stomach growled and I saw Naruto clutching his stomach while whining that he's hungry

Sighing, I drew out an apple and tossed it to him,"Here Naruto"

But Ari-chan! Didn't you hear what Kakashi-sensei said?" Naruto tossed the apple back to me,"I don't want to throw up!"

"Suit yourself" I shrugged before tossing the apple to Sasuke and earning a glare from Sakura

Suddenly, there was a 'poof' sound and Onii-chan appeared,"Good morning class!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto immeadiatly yelled

Onii-chan moved over to the stumps where I was sitting and told me to move. I just got up and hopped to the other stump so I was standing on it. On my previous stump he place an alarm.

"This will ring at noon" Onii-chan stated before bring out 2 bells...your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds. Those who fail don't get lunch. Instead, you will be tied to those stumps and watch me eat your lunch infront of you."

"So that's why he told us not to eat lunch." the two mumbled as their stomchs began to growl

"Ne...Ari-chan, do you still have that apple?" Naruto slowly turned towards me

"Gomen Naruto" I smiled at him apologicaly,"You didn't want it so I gave it to Sasuke

"Nani!" Naruto turn to Sasuke who was munching on the apple,"Give it back SASUKE-TEME!"

"Settle down. You may, if you chose, use shurikens. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance" Onii-chan stated

"But...but that's so dangerous" Sakura cried

"Ninjas don't lead easy lives" I stated,"The world is not always a safe place"

"He couldn't even dodge an eraser! He's gonna get himself killed" Naruto laughed

'Naruto, you don't know what you're going up against' I sighed

"Only the weak speak loudly. Now let's forget the dobe and we'll start on my signal" Onii-chan stated

"DOBE!" Naruto cried, clearly insulted

He took out a kunai and charged straight at Onii-chan who just grabbed him and reversed it so that Onii-chan had a hold of Naruto's arm with the kunai at his back,"Not so fast, I didn't say 'GO' yet. So it seems you've begun to respect me.Heh, heh...heh...heh...maybe ...just maybe...I'm starting to like you guys...and now...ready...set...Go!"

On his signal, I jumped onto a branch not far away from Onii-chan,'It seems that everyone knows the basic hiding' That was...until I saw Naruto challenging Onii-chan to a one-on-one fight

Onii-chan just looked at Naruto lazily as he reached into his pack and took out something

'Please don't tell me it's...'I sweatdropped as I saw the title on the book 'Icha Icha Paradise'

Naruto started to attack Onii-chan, but he blocked everything with one hand until Onii-chan appeared behind with his hand in a tiger seal position

"Naruto---! Get out of there! You'll be killed!" Sakura screamed from somewhere under a bush before Onii-chan shoved his fingure up Naruto's ass, giving him a powerful ass poke, making him fly 1000 feet," Konohagakure's most sacred technique! ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!"

"Onii-chan..." It took me everything not to jump out and beat him for being stupid

Naruto flew into the lake/pond close to the clearing and out flew 2 shurikens which Onii-chan caught with 2 fingers. Naruto then summoned his bushins to attack Onii-chan

'That's weird...Naruto's bushins look solid...' I studied the Naruto bushins as they attacked Onii-chan giving the real Naruto time to catch Onii-chan and let his other bushins punch him. Except...when his bushins punched, Onii-chan had turned into one of Naruto's clones and they all started to punch one another until Naruto dispelled his jutsu and only he was standing there.

I was him look to the side and saw him look at something. A bell.

"Please don't tell me hes gonna fall for that..."I muttered

Naruto reached for the bell but before he could touch it, he was caught in the trap and was dangling upside down from the tree.

Quietly I jumped from my spot to Sasuke and quickly whispered to him,"Sasuke, I bet we can get a bell if we work together"

"I don't need your help,I'm faster on my own and we don't have time to plan strategys" He muttered before jumping away

"Fine" I huffed as I heard a scream, "That sounds like Sakura"

I got to the spot that I heard the screams from and found her lying on the floor out cold and foaming at the mouth.

"Onii-chan, I think you went a bit far on this one" I sweatdropped before going to find Onii-chan and Sasuke

When I got there, I saw Sasuke doing come advance genjutsu for barely graduates at Onii-chan

"Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke announced as he blew a huge fireball at Onii-chan from his mouth

When the flames went away, all that was left was a hufe crater

From the ground, a hand popped up and grabbed Sasuke's leg. It dragged him until all you could see was his head

Onii-chan left Sasuke there like that and was about to leave when I decided since no one wants to work together, then I'll give it a try myself

"Sensei!" I anoounced coming from my hiding spot," I think its..."

"My turn now" said my clone from behind Onii-chan

"A bushin?" he turned around

"Wrong move Onii-chan!" I smirked as my clone and I rushed forword at the same time and intied our ribbions. We both let our chakra run through our ribbons, making it as sharp as a sword

"Mikazuki no Mai" I announced as my clone and I attacked Onii-chan at the same time, momentarily confusing him. Forming the hand seals I needed, I shouted,"Kaze no Yaiba" Strong blades of wind appeared and cut the string of one of the bells and it feel to the floor as Onii-chan tried to dodge the blades of wind

My clone quickly ran towards the fallen bell. I saw Onii-chan get up and was about to attack my clone when I formed another seal,"Doku Gasu!"

I blew poisonous gas at Onii-chan as he tried to sttack my bushin. I thought I was going to win when I felt a painful kick to my back.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as I felt myself come in comtact with the hard tree bark, "Urg..."

"Ari? You okay?" asked the Sasuke head next to me

"Ye...Yeah" I mumbled trying to get up only to see that Onii-chan had punched my bushin

"Hm...?" That was a kagebushin" Onii-chan stated as he picked up the bell, "Nice try"

Onii-chan ealked off somewhere leaving only Sasuke and me

Saskura suddenly ran towards us and managed a,"**EEEYAAGH! IT'S SASUKE'S HEAD...IT'S BEEN SEVERED!**" Before she fainted again

"O...okay..." I sweatdropped before standing up

I managed to help Sasuke get out of the hole as Sakura finally woke up and glomped him. She then stared to say things about giving up and trying again next time. I was about to walk off again when the timer sounded and we all headed back to the three stumps only to see Naruto tied to the middle one.

"Oh,my. Listen to all the little stomachs growl!" By the way, I have an announcement about this exercise, "Onii-chan said and I could feel the worriness in them, "None of you...need to worry about going back to the academy."

"YEEAH!" Naruto cheered, still tied to the stump

Sakura and Naruto started to cheer together," THIS ROCKS! IT MEANS ALL FOUR OF US..."

"Are hopeless. More schooling would be pointless. None of you will ever be a shinobi!" Onii-chan finished, "Give up!"

"What do you mean, 'give up'?" Naruto screamed,"Give me a break! Okay, so none of us got our hands on one of your stupid bells...but why the hell should we quit over that?"

"Because not one of you...have what it takes!" Onii-chan answered

Suddenly, Sasuke rushed forword only to be caught and sat on

"What you are, are a bunch of spoiled brats" Onii-chan muttered

"Don't step on Sasuke! GET OFF OF HIM!" Sakura screamed

Onii-chan then started to list out all our flaws as a team

"You Sakura, ignored Naruto, who was, right infront of you...while you focused your attention on Sasuke, even though you didn't know where he was. Naruto tried to do single-handedly what should have been the work of all four. Sasuke already decided the other 3 jsut got in his way...and was better off playing solo.And you Ari, you were the only one who suggested teamwork and I'll give you credit for that, but once they refused it, you gave up right away on that idea. You should not let your feelings get in the way of what you know is right. You are a team! Work as one!

By this time, I had already gotten up. Something tells me that Onii-chan is planning something and I've got to be ready

"...Here's an example..." Onii-chan took out a kunai and held it to Sasuke's neck, "Sakura! Kill Ari and Naruto or Sasuke dies!"

"WHAT!" Sakura gasped

This was what I've been waiting for. Quickly, I launched myself at Onii-chan and aimed a kick at him that managed to push him away before I fell to my knees again, "Do not threaten my teammates Kakashi-sensei!"

Onii-chan got up and walked over to a stone with names on it," Hero's of our village" he explained

"That's it! I just made up my mind! I'm going to have my name on that stone!" Naruto cheered

"No you don't Naruto."I muttered getting up again.

"Why?" he questioned.

"All these people were K.I.A." Onii-chan answered,"It includes the name of my best friends.

"What's K.I.A?" Naruto asked to which I replied with,"Killed in Action."

Everyone became quiet until Onii-Chan broke it,"I'll give you guys I more chance. You may eat the bentos, but if you share with Naruto, you will automatically fail. That's what he gets for trying to eat it all by himself."

He then left, leaving the four of us alone with 3 luunch boxes.

"I can go without lunch..no problem!" Naruto laughed.

I got up and walked in front of Naruto," Open up!"

"Wha-" as soon as he opened his mouth, I shoved a mouthful of rice in it.

"Hurry and swallow." I muttered.

"Bu...but Ari, Kakashi-sensei told us..." Sakura started but i held up my hand.

"Kakashi-sensei is probably far away by now, and besides, how can we work together if he's starving, by the way, feed him for me." I tossed my bento over to Sakura before walking over to the shaded tree.

I was in deep thought until I heard someone kneel before me. Opening my eyes, I saw Sasuke with his bento.

"Oh, hey Sasuke, I--" was all I could get out before rice was shoved down my throat. Quickly I swallowed and asked," What?"

"You need to keep your strength up too. With your technique, i think we may be able to get more bells," he answered before shoving more food down my throat.

Suddenly there was a huge sxplosion and Onii-chan appeared with huge black clouds around him," You all disobeyed my orders!"

Sasuke stood infront of me in a battle stance shielding me from Onii-Chan,"You said we should all work as a team!"

"So we won't let our teammate starve!" Sakura added.

"Yeah, all for one and one for all!" Naruto finished.

"YOU ALL..." Onii-chan growled, "PASS 3!"

"Wha--?" was running through everyone's minds.

"We passed? But...why?" Sakura asked.

"You've all taken a big step foward by showing you care for your teammates. Ninjas who violate the rules fail to follow orders are lower than garbage. However...those who do not care for and support their fellows...do not deserve to live," Onii-chan answered.

"This excercise is now concluded!" Onii-chan announced before walking over to me,"Come Imouto, I'll take you home."

I froze when Onii-chan said that it took all my will power not to pummel him as I turned to my teammates who stared at me quietly,"BUSTED!"

"Ari-chan, you're sensei's sister?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us," Sakura asked.

"Cause i want everyone to know me for me. Not as Kakashi's younger sister." I murmered,"Sorry."

"No matter who you are, Ari-chan, you are still our friend and teammate." Naruto stated.

"Really?" I looked nervously and Sasuke who nodded," Thank You!"

"Come Imouto," Onii-chan picked me up and we turned to go. "That's all for today, Team 7. Your duties will commence tomorrow!" "See Ya!" I called to them

I guess Onii-chan is carrying me cause he knew I sprained my ankle.

"Tomorrow is gonna be so different." I murmered to myself," Way different."

-------------------------------------------------------

Scarlet:Please review or there will be no chapter 5

Akio: I fully expect ten new reviews!


	5. What Kind Of Mission Is This?

Hi! Akio here! Well anyways I'm helping Scarlet type so of course I have to give myself props..Please review. c

Scarlet: I Finally got you to type! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Akio: EVIL!

Special Thanks To These Reviewers:

Nicachan510

kc

bunnyhawkalope

eternalwings15

Yuya Element

Zoey24

The Supernaturalist

windkit-chan

The Lost Fayth

--------------------------------------

Chapter 5: What Kind of Mission is This?

---------------------------------------

"How far away is the target?" I heard Onii-chan from our transmitters.

'Five meters and closing! So...How much longer are we gonna wait! 'I sighed as I heard Naruto answer.

"I'm in position," Sasuke voiced.

"So am I," said Sakura.

"Ready," I murmured.

"All right!" Onii-chan stated. "GO!"

We all leaped from our hiding places at our shadowy target.

"Gotcha!" Naruto screamed.

A 'MEEE-OOOW!' was heard as Naruto grabbed the cat.

"Remember...our quarry has a ribbon on its right ear that says 'Tiger'...make sure there's no mistake." Onii-chan stated.

"REOW!" The cat started to purr as I checked the ribbon," Yes, it says 'Tiger'."

'Target confirmed,' Sasuke replied.

Good! Then 'Mission: Find the Missing Pet' is accomplished.

We took the cat back to Konoha, well, I had to hold him cause no one else wantedto. When we finally got back, the ownerlady immediately grabbed the cat and started to squeeze him.

'If I had an owner like that, I would run away, too." I thought to myself.

"Now, the next assignment for Kakashi's team 7 will be..." the Hokage started to read from his paper," Hmm...babysit for the council of elders...run errands to the neighboring village..help dig sweet potatoes..."

"NO WAY!" No thank you--! BORRRING! Give us something different to do!" Naruto shouted."

"He always has to make such a big deal...although I wouldn't mind a more interesting mission," I thought to myself.

"Don't be a fool--! You're only a beginner!" Iruka-sensei shouted and then Naruto shouted back which led the Hokage to explain the level of missions.

Finally, the Hokage sighed and said," I will permit you to attempt a 'C' class task, usually reserved for the shinobi of chuunin level and higher..the protection of a certain individual..."

"All right!" Naruto cheered," Who is it? Some great lord? The Daimyo? A Princess?"

"Compose yourself. I'll perform the introductions straightaway," the Hokage announced," Please invite him in..."

The day opened and the drunken guy holding a bottle of sake came in,"What's going on here? They look like a bunch of wet nosed brats. Especially...the midget, he's got the face of an imbecile. It's a joke, right? You kid's aren't really ninjas, are you?"

"Ha-ha! Who'd you mean? Which midget? Which imbeci..." Naruto stopped as we walked closer to him. Sasuke was tallest, the me, next Sakura, and the midget was Naruto.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Naruto shouted as Onii-chan held him back with," Wrong, no killing the old man you've been assigned to protect."

"I am Tazuna, a bridge builder of the Ultimate renown...Until I am safely back in my own country, where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll all be expected to protect me...even if it costs you your lives!" the bridge builder, Tazuna stated.

Onii-chan then dismissed us to pack our things.

I went home and grabbed my small traveling bag. Inside I placed a couple rolls of bandages, water, snacks, and some other miscellaneous things. I tied my hair up with the ribbon and grabbed teh half heart necklace./

" I really want to know where the other half went," i sighed before clipping it around my neck."But now's not the time, I've got a mission."

When i was done packing, Onii-chan and i met the others back at the gates.

"ALL RIGHT! ROAD TRIP!" Naruto screamed.

'If there was an enemy, we would have been killed,' I thought.

"This'll be the first time in my life I've ever been outside of the village!" Naruto answered.

"Am i really expected to place my life in the hands of this fool?" Tazuna asked loudly.

"There's no need to worry. I'm an elite ninja, and i'll be coming along too," Onii-chan sighed.

Naruto beagn screaming at Tazuna who kept on provoking him which led to Naruto screaming louder.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" Naruto screamed and I was about to shut up when I picked up something.

'Someone's watching us' I thought continuing to look around.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked while Sakura glared.

"Hm..No, it was nothing," I smiled back.

We started to walk through the forest and the feeling grow stronger. Naruto continued to argue.

'I swear someone's watching us,' I thought.

Onii-chan started to explain the great importance of the Hokage as Sakura asked," So I don't have to worry about encountering any foreign shinobi...?"

"Of course not! Ha-Ha-Ha!" Onii-chan laughed.

What was strange was that Tazuna was quiet throughout that conversation ans he has a dark look on his face.

I turn and caught Sasuke's eye, and I knew he noticed too.

We continued on and I saw Onii-chan pause to look at a puddle, Onii-chan?"

"Nothing Imouto,"he smiled and we walked onwards.

Suddenly, two ninjas appeared and chained Onii-chan before cutting him into pieces.

"Onii-chan!" I screamed before realising that we were under attack.

"Sakura stay with Tazuna!" I commanded untying my ribbon and channeling my chakra through it.

The two ninjas ended up behind Naruto.

"Naruto! MOVE!" I screamed as he was standing there. Just in case, I had created a kage bunshin right next to me.

Sasuke had to come to Naruto's rescue and managed to break their chains with a kunai and shuriken.

In their anger, they ran straight towards us with razor sharp claws.

"Get ready Sakura!" I warned and took a quick look only to see her freaking out."SAKURA!"

As they came near, I decided that Sakura couldn't do anything and was in shock. I parried their thrust as I screamed," Mikazuki No Mai!" and started to attack them.

They were stronger than I thought when they knocked my ribbon out of my hands.

They were about to slash me when Onii-chan appeared and grabbed both of them," Onii-chan!"

Onii-chan tied them to a tree before turning backtowards us," Mr. Tazuna, I need to speak with you. Our attackers seem to be from Kirigakure. Mist ninjas. Care to explain?"

"Mr. Tazuna?" I asked as I thanked Sasuke for giving me back the ribbon.

"It started..." Mr. Tazuna started to explain about what happened in the Village of Mist and how he had no money to pay for a class B mission.

"We're not good enough for something like this...can we quit? We need to treat Naruto's wounds also," Sakura pleaded.

Naruto growled and stabbed his own arm wound with his kunai," With this kunai knife, I promise you, I...will protect the old man. Reporting fit for duty, Kakashi-sensei!"

I smiled at Naruto's determination as Sakura still looked scared before replying," Now that you've said that, I think you shoud get it bandaged before you bleed to death."

"...!" Naruto gasped before Onii-chan walked over to him.

"We will continue this mission,"Kakashi said to Tazuna.

"Yeah, we'll help you Mr. Tazuna!" I smiled as we all continued to the Village of the Mist!

----------------------------------------------------

Akio: THANK YOU for reading now review or else we wil not be posting the next chapter. c

Scarlet: I GOT A GAARA PLUSHIE FOR MY BELATED 16th BIRTHDAY! By the way, chapter 6 will probably come out either on May 20 which is today, or May 21.

Please vote:

Should there be more fluff/sweetness between Sasuke and Ari?

Yes

or

No

Vote Now!


	6. Land of the Waves

Scarlet: Hi everyone. Thanks for reading!

Yuya Element

samantha

sasuke101

candle-rain-chan

Nicachan510

------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Land of the Waves

----------------------------------

"Wow, this place is some fos. I can barely see a thing" Naruto exclaimed

"We'll be able to see the bridge in a minute" the boatman replied," On the other side of it is Nami no Kuni - The land of the waves"

'Good thing I'm not sea sick' I thought to myself, "But this mist is making me sleep...y' Closing my eyes and my headed landed on something soft...

I was rudely awoken when I heard Naruto shouting, "WHOA! IT'S HUUUUGE!"

"Hey! Keep it down! This mist'll keep us hidden, but from this point on, we'll have to turn off the engines and row" the boatman hissed

"Wha-" I lifted my head up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, "Good morning"

"So Ari-**CHAN**..." Sakura twitched, stressing the word 'chan',"Did you have a nice...nap!"

'What the hell is she mad over?' I asked myself sleepily,'That was a comfy pillow'

Turning to see what I've been lying on, I found out that it was Sasuke's shoulder...yet again, 'Im screwed!'

"Oh, hey Sasuke. Morning I mumbled

"Your ribbon" he stated giving me back my ribbon

"Thanks, it must have fallen out when I was sleeping" I replied tying up my hair again as I felt someones piercing gaze on my back.

"Okay" the boatman stated, "Quiet now. We'd be screwed if Gato caught us"

'Gato...Gato...who was he again?' I wondered as I remember Mr. Tazuna explaining about a gang under the orders of Gato to assassinate Tazuna to keep him from building the bridge so he could control the trade coming and going from the island

"We'll be there soon!" Naruto exclaimed

"Tazuna...so far it looks like we've been overlooked...just to be safe, we'll take the inland waterway though town to a point where we can make landfall under the cover of the mangroves" the boatman whispered

"Thank you"Tazuna replied

"Ohhhh...wowww" Naruto gasped as he saw the village

We stopped and the boatman let us hop off before he left

"Come, my house is this way" Tazuna pointed in a direction and we followed him not knowing that someone was watching us."

-------------------------------------------

Scarlet: Sorry for such a short chapter --' I'll work on chapter 7 right away!

Akio: REVIEW!

Scarlet: Stop being so mean!

Akio: Your evil

Gaara: Sabaku Soso

Akio: AHHH! I give!

Scarlet: Don't miss Chapter 7: Zabuza Momochi


	7. Zabuza Momochi

Scarlet: Chapter 7 is finally out and I want to thank all of you for reading

Thanking:

eternalwings15

candle-rain-chan

Eight-and-a-halph-tails

Freedome Fighter

Sorry if I miss your name

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Zabuza Momochi

-------------------------------------------------------

We were walking peacefully when Naruto shouted," OVER THERE!" and threw a shuriken at a nearly bush

"I...uh, guess it was only a mouse" Naruto readjusted his hitai-ate

"What mouse? Are you out of your mind! There's nothing there, you moron!" Sakura screamed at him

"Please...don't play around with your shurikens. They can be a bit dangerous!" Onii-chan warned

"Hey midget! Don't go scaring us! Stop messing with out heads" Tazuna yelled at Naruto who ignored him and threw another shuriken,"This time! Over there!"

"I told you o quit it!" Sakura exclaimed, whacking the back of Naruto's head which earned her an, "OWW!"

"I swear--! There was someone in there! After us" Naruto pleaded which Sakura retaliated with a," You are a SUCH a liar!"

I walked over to the bush to see what Naruto was aiming at and saw a white rabbit, "Is this what you heard?"

Naruto quickly picked up the rabbit and started apologizing to it while crying

'That's strange, since I had a snow hare like that one, it fur should have changed color but it's still white. Even in spring. Something's not right..." I thought

Suddenly, Onii-chan screamed, "Everyone! Take cover!" I turned just turned fast enough to see something sharp flying towards us and felt someone knock me to the ground.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked as his body shielded mine

"Yeah, thanks. I owe you one Sasuke" I smiled as he helped me up. Sighing, I yet again felt a heated gaze on my back and didn't have to turn around to know who it was.' I didn't even doing anything. He was only protecting me. God!'

A huge blade was embedded in a tree and the owner was standing on the hilt as he glared at Onii-chan

The guy had black hair and bandages wrapped around his mouth. He has overall-ish kind of pants and no shirt

"Well, well...if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, the kid who ran off and left the 'Land of Mists'

I saw that Naruto was about to run, but Onii-chan stopped him with a," Don't interfere. Give me some room. This one is on a different plane from our previous opponents. This may be a little rough"

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye, I presume?" Zabuza spoke," If it couldn't be too much trouble...could you surrender the old man?"

"Assume the mangi battle formation! Protect Mr. Tazuna...all of you, stay out of the fight. That's the kind of teamwork this situation demands, and now...Zabuza..." Onii-chan lifted his hitai-ate covering his left eye revealing a red eye with 3 black pupil dots. The Sharingan,"Shall we!"

"Ahh...to face the legendary mirror wheel eye so early our acquaintance...this IS an honor..." Zabuza said

"You keep calling it a mirror eye, a sharingan eye...what the hell is it?" Naruto shouting a question which Sasuke answered, "Shinobi's who have the sharingan eye..." Sasuke started to explain all about the bloodline to Naruto as we all prepared to defend Tazuna

Suddenly, Zabuza and his sword disappeared from the tree and reappeared, standing on the lake with his sword strapped to his back.

"Is he...walking on water!" Sakura gasped

"The best of the shinobi jutsu...Kirijakure Jutsu!" Zabuza announced as he started to disappear within the mist that was forming around the field.

"He will come after me first..." Onii-chan stated,"Zabuza Momochi...if the Kirigakure assassin group is famous for his master of the art of silent killing. Be careful" Onii-chan stated, "Letting your guard down around him buys you a direct trip to heaven. I haven't mastered every aspect of the sharingan eye...so all of you stay on guard!"

'This is not good. Zabuza is probably a 'B' class shinobi if not an 'A'. This is not going to be easy.' I thought to myself as I held my kunai in front of me. Sasuke was doing the same to my right and Naruto to my left. Sakura was in front.

"What's with this fog?" Naruto shouted

_**There are eight**_

"What?" Sakura gasped, "Wha...what was that!"

**_Throat, spiral column, lungs, liver, jugular vein, subclavian cirtery, kidney, heart_**

"Creepy voice" I muttered

_**...So many choices...what vital, vulnerable place shall I choose? Heh...heh...heh...**_

I noticed that Sasuke was starting to shake and I quietly slipped one of my had in him before whispering, "Don't worry Sasuke, Onii-chan won't let anything happen to us"

"Sasuke, calm down. Ari's right. Even if he gets me, I'll still protect you. I will..." Onii-chan smiled,"...never let me comrades die!"

"Onii-chan..." I muttered

**_Onii-chan...So copy ninja, you have a dear love one here...how would you feel if I killed her first? Just to see you suffer_**

'Okay...this is not funny' I began to tremble without myself really knowing and kept straining to see until I felt pressure on my left hand and realized that I hadn't let go of Sasuke's hand yet. Without having to say anything, he gave me the comfort that I had needed

"Leave her alone, your fight is with me" Onii-chan demanded

_**Game over**_

I felt someone in front of me and turned just in time to see Zabuza about to strike Tazuna when Onii-chan came forward and block the blow. As he stabbed Zabuza with a kunai, it burst into a puddle of water.

"Sensei! Behind you" Naruto pointed just as Zabuza slashed Onii-chan and he too burst into a puddle of water, just like Zabuza.

'Onii-chan…' I sighed,' Thank god you're safe'

"Game over" Onii-chan stated, coming up form behind Zabuza and placed a kunai on his neck

I smiled, thinking that this might finally be over when the Zabuza that Onii-chan had pinned also turned out to be another water bushin and the real Zabuza was behind Onii-chan all along.

"**ONII-CHAN!**" I screamed as Zabuza swung

Scarlet: I'm sorry for such a short chapter 6. At least I made it up be typing 2 chapters today. Also for putting a cliffhanger…

Akio: Hurry and type up the next ones. You don't want to keep the readers waiting…

Scarlet: Please review if you want to read Chapter 8 Survival of the Fittest, Battle For My Onii-chan.

Akio: We expect at least a total of 30 reviews if you can.


	8. Survival of the Fittest, For Oniichan!

Scarlet: Sorry for having this one come out so late. It was suppose to come out yesterday sonce I typed up the chapter at my cousins house and saved it on a floppy since I didn't want to waste a cd. But when I got home, the file wouldn'y open so I had to retype it. Grrr...

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

-----------------------------------

Chapter 8: Survival of the Fittest, Fighting For My Onii-chan!

----------------------------------

Onii-chan dodgegd by crouching down but Zabuza kicked himinto the lake

Zabuza appeared behind Onii-chan and did some hand seals before shoutingm,' Water prison'

I gasped as Onii-chan was caught in a aphere of water

"heh-heh-heh . . . that prison ineseapable you're trapped.' Zabusa atated placing one arm inside the spear of water.' you running around free makes it too hard for me to do my job. I'll finsh you . . . after I've dealt with the others . . ."

Something caught my eyes as I turned and saw a bushin of Zabuza walk out of the water

"heh-heh-heh . . . Little wanna be ninjas. Trying s hard to fit in, you even wear a hitai-ate

headband.' the bushin smirked," But a true ninja is one who crossed and recrossed the barrier between the lands of the living and the dead. Clothes don't make a shinobi. You need skills good enough to rate a lasting in my book of enemy...before you deserve to be called a ninja. We don't call your kind 'ninjas'. We call them..."

The clone disappeared and kicked Naruto so hard that his hitai-ate fell off and the bushin stepped on it while Zabuza said, "Brats"

"Listen everyone! Take Tazuna and go! It's a fight you can't win! When he's using the water prison, he cannot leave and if his bushin gets too far from the real body, he will lose control of it. So get out of here" Onii-chan shouted,"Imouto! Listen and GO!"

I was frozen and didn't know what to do. This was real. Not a simulation and not practice. But I couldn't just leave Onii-chan to die...and I won't!

Throwing down my kunai, I caught everyone's attention as I untied my ribbon,"Everyone, take care of Tazuna"

"Hey! Wait, Ari-chan!" Naruto tried to pull me back, "You can't beat him"

"Ari-san...you might die!" Sakura screamed worridly, which surprised me

"Ari" Sasuke stated, "He's too strong"

"I won't know until I try, and I won't leave Onii-chan" 'For their sake...and his, I have to al least try' I ran forward, ignoring Onii-chan's shouts of "IMOUTO! NO, GO BACK!"

"Kage Bushin no jutsu!" 3 clones and myself ran towards the water bushin clutching our razor sharp ribbons

"you think you can defeat me ?" the bushin laughed and readed his sword

"Arg!" we surrounded him before shouting, "Mikazuki no Mai!"

The four of us attacked the bushin mocked was knocked back into a tree, "Ah . . ."

**"Ari!"**

**"Ari-san!"**

**"Ari-chan!"**

"I . . .I'm okay " I murmered sitting up,"Listen to me, we must work together. This is just another test for us, but I know that togther, we can overcome this"

"Naruto charged at the Bushin only to be knocked back

"Naruto . . . ! " Sakura cried scared," you okay?"

"Yes, and Ari-chan's right "Naruto tied his hitai-ate back on" I am Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be Konoha's next hokage and I won't let this come in my way!"

I heard Naruto tell sasuke that he had a plan.Naruto throw a fuma Shuriken to Sasuke

Sasuke opened the huge windmil blade and launhed it at Zabuza with a,"Kage Fuma Shuriken!" before blacking out.

What seemed like seconds later, I woke up when someone pick me up and I saw Sasuke carrying me. Sakura, Naruto and Tazuna were helping Onii-chan

"You know you could have been killed back there" Sasuke stated

"I know, but I couldn't just stop and do nothing" I replied

"Hn" Sasuke decided not to answer

"At least everyone is safe, right Sasuke?" I smiled giving him a friendly hug around the shoulders and felt him hug me back before I once again returned to the darkness.

--------------------------------

Scarlet: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was planing to add a festival some where before the chuunin exams and I was wondering if anyone wants to appear in that chapter too? If you do I need these information. I'm saying this now okay? Not everyone is going to appear but I'll try my hardest! I need your:

Name

Age

Village

Appearence

What shop/thing you were managing/doing when you meet Ari and the team.

**Also**

1) Should Ari confess her admiration for Sasuke during the festival?

if so...

2) Who should confess first and where are they?

Akio: We need this information as quickly as possible so we can plan out that chapter! And at least 36 reviews to get Chapter 9: Climbing Trees?


	9. Climbing Trees? Ari's Realization!

Scarlet: I'm just going to present to you chapter 9!

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Climbing Trees?

----------------------------------------------

"Nn…" I moaned as I felt my back hurt like hell, "Where am I?"

I got up with a few minor problems, including smashing my head on the wall

As I got closer to the door, I heard Onii-chan talk to the others about how a hunter nin was suppose to dispose of the corpse at the spot, but the hunter nin that they met had taken Zabuza's body with him.

"So, you're saying that Zabuza is alive, right Onii-chan?" I asked, using the door frame as support

"Imouto" Onii-chan stated, "I see that you're up"

"You are too, Onii-chan" I smiled taking a seat between Sasuke and Sakura

"But Kakashi-sensei! You yourself checked to make sure Zabuza was dead right, didn't you!" Sakura shouted

"Yes, but it could be an illusion to make it look like he's dead" I answered

"Imouto, how did you know such things?" Onii-chan asked

"Take a guess Onii-chan, you dump a lot of scrolls on the floor at home" I smirked, "Who do you think picks them up? I just took a peek at some"

I then noticed something, running my hand through my hair, I found that I didn't know where my ribbon was

As if sensing my anxiety, Sasuke pulled out something had handed it to me

"Oh, thank you Sasuke. You don't know how important this is to me" I smiled gratefully, still clutching my ribbon before finally tying up my hair ignoring yet another heated gaze

"By the way" I glared around, "Who bandaged me?"

My waist up had been wrapped in countless of bandages and my usual cloths were gone, replaced by a sleeveless Chinese dress that reaches my ankles with slits going up the side like Sakura's. The collar was a turtle neck

" Don't worry, I'm the one who bandaged and dressed you" said a voice behind me

I turned around to see a lady with long black hair standing at the doorway, "Good to see you awake. I'm Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami"

"Thank you. I'm Murai Ari" I replied, shaking her hand

"I'll bring you some food, okay?" Tsunami went out the door to a different room

"Kakashi-sensei, you said, "Preperation is a shinobi's most important skill," but right now you can't even move. What are you going to do?" Sakura asked

'Hn…Sakura does have a point. With those injuries, Onii-chan wouldn't be able to move for quite awhile. Thank gods mine were minor. I know that Onii-chan has a plan, we just have to trust him' I thought to myself

"Heh-heh-heh" Onii-chan chuckled, "I'm going to increase your training schedule!"

"What! Traingin…! He's a powerful ninja!" Sakura shouted, "We'll die!"

"I'm prepared, Onii-chan, what is our training?" I asked

"But…Ari-san, you might die this time!" Sakura screamed, which surprised me that she actually is being nice

"He blocked against my every strike with just one sword. It means I'm not strong enough yet. I need to become stronger!" I stated

"Then lets start the training" Onii-chan stated

We all headed towards the little forest behind the house. We were suppose to get started but Naruto didn't know what chakra was so it lead to Onii-chan telling Sakura to explain which resulted with her pulling out a scroll and telling us all about chakra, all of which I tuned out. All I heard was my Onii-chan saying

"How? We climb trees"

"Climb trees!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed

"How would that qualify as training?" Sakura glared

"Listen up you four" Onii-chan demanded, "This won't be any ordinary tree climbing. You are not allowed to use your hands"

"? How?" asked Sakura

"Watch and learn" Onii-chan did a jutsu before walking up easily towards a tree. He started walking up the easily, like he was walking in the ground and stood upside down on a branch

"But…Kakashi-sensei…how will this make us any stronger?" Sakura asked

"I understand" I said catching their attention, "This will help us have greater control over our chakra"

"That is correct Imouto" Onii-chan threw 4 kunai's at us which landed at our feet, "No more talk, time for action, and use the kunais to score the highest point you come to"

"No sweat!" Naruto shouted, "I could do this before breakfast! I'm the fastest developing ninja"

We each picked up a kunai and stood ready

"A running start will probably give enough momentum for a first good effort alright?" Onii-chan suggested

All of us took a running start to four different trees. I took my first step and was glad that I didn't crash or fall. I was about 2/3's up when I missed my step and fell to the ground again.

'That was close' I studied my progress, ' I went higher then Sasuke, who in turn beat Naruto. What about Sakura?'

I turn and saw Sakura happily waving at us from the tallest branch on her tree and smirk, 'I should have expected that from the smartest member in our group. She has very good chakra control. Okay, come on Ari, you can do this too!"

We practiced all through the day until dinner was done. Sakura and I was the only ones who mastered the tree climbing, although it came with a few sacrifices, including a few rips in my outfit.

At dinner, Sasuke and Naruto were wolfing down their dinner and then asking for seconds, but before they could get it, they threw up all they had eaten

"You two shouldn't waste the food like that" Sakura looked at the two boys

I sighed as I set my bowl down

"Is anything wrong with the food?" Tsunami asked

"No, it was delicious, I'm just not in the mood to eat" I answered, getting up

"Are you sick Ari-chan?" Naruto asked which caused everyone to look at me. Even Sasuke and Sakura looked worriedly at me.

"No…I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back soon" I answered quietly

I stepped out of the house and took a quiet stroll near the forest. I didn't know what was up with me. Lately, I've been acting differently around Sasuke and even pecked on the check.

As I was walking, I saw someone infront of me. She was really pretty with long black hair and gentle eyes.

"Hello? Um...excuse me miss...it's kind of dangerous around here" I walked up to her

"Hm...? Hello, my name is Haku" she smiled,"Is something wrong? You seem troubled"

I didn't know what it was about her, but something made me feel that I could trust her and I started telling her my story.

"It seems to me like you have a thing for this teammate of yours" she told me a while later

"But...how can I?" I asked her,"Sasuke is only a teammate...besides, Sakura really likes him.

_I can't be falling for him…can I?_

"Maybe it's time to follow your heart" Haku replied before walking away

"Thank you Haku!" I shouted over to her

"Oh...Ari?" she turned to look at me

"Yes?" I asked

"Before I leave, I just wanted to tell you that I am a boy" Haku chucked as he left, leaving me mouth open and eyes wide

Oh my god! Haku was a guy and I told him everthing. He was a pretty good listener though...which brings me back to the main point.I didn't know what to do…I've never looked at him this way before…

_How come I felt safe when I was with him...that's it! I've made up my mind! I'll tell Sasuke how I feel when I get the chance. Haku's right, this time...I'll follow my heart. I like Sasuke and that's all there is to it._

That moment, there and then, I decided that I was going to confess to him when I get the chance.With that statement in my head, I headed back towards the house before they come back to look for me.

_-----------------------------------_

Scarlet: Chapter 9 is finally done! Hurry and send your requests to me if you want to appear in the festival!

Akio: Like we said before, we'll try to fit everyone of you, but if we can't, then we really apologize and will make it up to you somehow! Also, if there is going to be a tournament at the festival, the winners of the rounds are going to be random

Scarlet: So...your telling me we're just gonna put their names in a box and random the challenges and random the winners?

Akio: Please review! How about um...41 reviews for the next chapter?


	10. Naruto's Determination, Ari's Anger

Scarlet: Hi everyone! I love getting your reviews! I just want to tell you that the deadline for joining the festival will probaby be after Chapter 10!

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Naruto's Determination and Ari's Anger

-------------------------------------------

I woke early in the morning and found myself getting ready. Making sure I had my ribbon and necklace, I headed outside again. What greeted me was not what I had expected. The boys, Sasuke and Naruto were still at it.

I just got there just in time to hear Sasuke ask Naruto,"What did Sakura say to you...?"

_I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, I mean, how could you not? Everyone knows that Sakura is obsessed over Sasuke. Maybe Haku was wrong. How can I ever compare to someone like her? She has style and the smarts, while I can only specialize in technique and battle..._

Sighing, I place on a smile as I walked over to them,"Still trying?"

"Ohayo, Ari-chan!" Naruto exclaimed

"Ohayo, Naruto, Sasuke" I answered as Sasuke nodded in return

"Ari-chan! Look how high I can go now!" Naruto bragged, pointing to his tree

"Hm...but it looks like Sasuke is still higher" I observed

"Che! Sakura-chan gave me some advice, I'll beat Sasuke-teme in no time" Naruto shouted

"Good luck Naruto" I smiled at him as I walked towards Sasuke, "Sasuke, if you um...want to know the best way to climb the tree. All you have to do is clear everything out of your head and focus only on the chakra at your feet"

He closed his eyes and did as I instructed before walking up the tree. He climbed about 3/4 the way before falling back down again,"That was close, thanks"

"You're welcome" I smiled before asking, "Where's Sakura? I haven't seen her at all this morning"

"She went went with the old guy to buy dinner" Naruto answered,"They were about to wake you up too, but Kakashi-sensei said to let you sleep"

"Oh, okay" I replied with a yawn,"I'm still sleepy so I'm gonna go back"

Before I went in, I heard Naruto shouting,"I'm going to make it up there before you, Sasuke-teme!"

Laughing, I wondered to myself, 'I wonder who's more determinded'

As soon as I layed my head on the pillow, I was asleep in no time.

I was having a pretty good dream when I was roughly awaken by Tsunami shaking me franticly.

"ARI-SAN! PLEASE HELP! EVERYONE'S AT THE BRIDGE!" Tsunami cried

'Shit! I slept for that long!' I gritted my teeth as I packed everything I needed,"Don't worry Tsunami-san. I'm on it!" 'Oookay...I sounded like Naruto just then...'

I got to the bridge just in time to see a whole bunch of people stabbing Zabuza, killing him. I gasped as I saw Haku laying on the floor dead, but smiling. What shocked and angered me the most was that Naruto was emitting a red chakra and Sasuke was laying on the floor with senbons sticking out of him

_Sa...Sasuke...Haku...and even Zabuza...these people, they would even kill their own! This is not right! This is inhuman, even for them!_

**"AHHH!"** I screamed, getting everyones attention,"You'll regret what you've done! I'll make you pay for this! Bakuretsu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

I made 5 clones that ran at the enemy and exploded at contact, killing or seriously wounding the person. After those were gone, I kept making more, using almost all of my chakra until Onii-chan stopped me from making anymore

"Imouto! Stop it! You are going to kill yourself!" Onii-chan shouted

"I don't care!" I cried about to make more when Nauruo stopped me also

"Ari-chan! We can beat them, like you said before. We have to work together!" Naruto created more then 20 clones and Onii-chan followed his example, scaring off the remaining people

As they ran, I heard Sakura cry in joy,"Sasuke!" and saw that he was walking up

_Sa...Sasuke is alive...thank god... _

I then fainted from the over use of chakra.

----------------------------------------

Scarlet: Chapter 10 done and accounted for!

Akio: This is the last time to send in your requests to be in the festival people! After this...

Scarlet: All requests are not taken!

Akio: So hurry up!

Scarlet: Until next time in Heart of the Avenger or (HOTA) Chapter 11: Festival Time, Will Ari Finally Confess?


	11. Strangers? Sasuke Gets Jealous

Scarlet: I'm sorry people, there has been a change of plans. I won't be able to update once a day anymore. Other then that, I decided to put chapter 12 as the festival.

Akio: One message, we asked you to request OCs for the festival, not the whole story. That would make the plot completely different. Thank you to those who actually read the whole thing before submitting! We appreciate it.

Scarlet: See Sasuke101, I made this one longer! And I'm sorry again that the characters are OOC, but I had to do it for this chapter!

------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 11: Strangers? Sasuke Gets Jealous

------------------------------------------

I woke up to the familiar scene of my room.

'When did I get here?' I mumbled, getting up from the bed.

The door then opened and I turned to see Onii-chan there, holding a plate of

food.

"Wow, Onii-Chan, you never let me have breakfast in my room.

What's the occasion?" I took a piece of toast from the plate and started munching on it.

"Imouto, do you not remember what happened at the bridge?" Onii-chan asked.

"Nope." I answered."All I remember is seeing people on the br..."

Suddenly I remembered something important regarding the mission.

"How is Sasuke?" I asked frantically. "What about Haku and Zabuza?"

"Zabuza and the kid that as with him died." Onii-chan answered.

"And Sasuke? How is he!" I shouted.

"Imouto, calm down! Sasuke is alright." Onii-chan reassured me.

"Thank god." I sighed.

"From the way you are worrying, I would say that you like

him." Onii-chan teased.

"ONII-CHAN!" I screamed, flinging a pillow at him. Luckily

for him, he dodged it by closing the door.

Before he left, I heard him shout,"Don't sleep too much,Imouto. It's time to get up!"

Mumbling, I got up and took a quick shower before dressing in my usual attire

(Refer to Chap. 1). Only difference this time was that my outfit was red.

Brushing my hair back, I quickly tied it up in a ponytail with my ribbon. As I

was about to leave, I had a strange feeling that something was missing. Touching

around my neckline, I noticed that my bell collar was missing.

"Just great,"I sighed."I must have dropped it during the mission in Mist. Oh well, I'll get another one next time.

Walking down the streets of Konoha, I was minding my business as usual until I

heard some shouts. I turn left and see Naruto with Sakura, three midgets and two

strangers. There was a girl who had blonde hair tied into four ponytails. She

had a huge fan strapped to her back. The guy next to her was dressed in all

black with sharp horns sticking from his head. He had purple-ish paint on his

face, and he carried a heavy looking black object on his back.

The guy in black lifted a little kid from the ground and started to choke

him.

"Put him down!" Naruto screamed.

"I just want to play with him a little...while we're waiting for the nuisance to get here." The guy in black answered as Naruto charged at him, only to be knocked back by a single hand movement. "What a wimp. Is that the best Konoha's ninja can do?"

"Stop it!" I shouted, walking over to the man. "Let the boy go."

"Another Konoha genin? Who are you to tell me what to do" the guy asked glaring at me

Your hitai-ate tells me you came from Sunagakure" I observed. "Why are you here?"

"Don"t talk back to me little girl!"the guy in black dropped the kid before grabbing my left arm and squeezing it so hard that I almost thought it would break.

"Let go!"I glared.

"Ari-san!"Sakura shouted worried.

"Ari-chan!"Naruto shouted almost simultaneously.

Suddenly, a rock flew and hit him in the arm causing him to let go of me.

We all turn around to see Sasuke sitting in a tall tree holding another

rock.

"What are you doing in our village?" Sasuke asked.

"IT'S SASUKE!" Sakura screamed

"So?" Naruto glared.

"Oh, look, another little brat" the guy smirked as I began

to rub my bruised arm.

"Get lost"Sasuke stated

"Ooooo...how cool" Sakura exclaimed

"Naruto..." the little kid pointed at Naruto,"You're uncool" making Naruto mad.

"You think you're smart, don't you?" the guy asked placing what was on his back on the floor.

The girl next to him looked frightened for a moment, then she said, "Don't tell me you are going to use it."

"KANKURO, STOP!"

A voice shouted from the same tree Sasuke was in. Looking, we saw a guy with red

hair hanging upside down on a branch opposite of Sasuke.

"You are a disgrace to our village," the guy stated.

He had flaming red hair and was carrying something on his back. From my point of

view, it looked like a gourd of some kind. Tattooed on his forehead was the

Chinese word for 'LOVE'

"G-Gaa-Gaara!" the guy named Kankuro stuttered.

"It annoys me that you would lose control like this"Gaara stated."Have you forgotten why we came here?"

"But Gaara...they were the ones who attacked me!" Kankuro pleaded.

"Shut up!" Gaara glared. "Or I'll kill you"

'He threatened his own teammates?'I wondered.

"You're right," Kankuro almost cried. "We were out of line."

"We're really sorry, okay Gaara," the blonde-haired girl laughed nervously

"I'm sorry about my friends" Gaara stated to Sasuke before disappearing and reappearing right in front of me, making me gasp out

"I apologize for his foolish behavior and bruising your arm" Gaara gently grasped my arm and ram his cold finger softly over the bruise making me blush

'Wha-why am I blushing!' I couldn't keep my face from turning red

Suddenly, there was a thump and I found Sasuke right next to me gripping Gaara's arm

"We accept your apology" Sasuke stated, still griping his arm

"I know we're a little early" Gaara stated, letting go of my arm and walking back towards his group, "…but we didn't come go play. I swear this won't happen again"

They turned and was about to leave when Sakura Shouted, "WAIT!"

"Yes?" Gaara turned around again

"According to your hitai-ate, you three…" Sakura stated, "Come from Sunagakure, right?'

'Didn't I already say that?' I asked myself

"Didn't that girl already announce that?" the blond hair girl sighed

"I know, but still…your country is one of Konoha's allies…but according to our treaty, ninja's from other country are not permitted to cross the border without authorization. We just can't let you go like that"

"Temari, t think we have to explain it to them" Kankuro told the blond girl

"As you can see, we're genins from Sunagakure and we're here to take the chuunin exams" Temari stated, showing us their passes

"What's the chuunin exams?" Naruto asked

"You really don't know do you?" Temari sighed before explaining what the chuunnin exams were for

"Hey Konohamaru!" Maybe I should join the chuunin exams too" Naruto cheered, ignoring Temari who got angry

"Hey you! What's your name?' Sasuke asked

"Huh? Wh-who me?" Temari pointing to herself

"No, you with the gourd" Sasuke turned towards Gaara

"Sabaku no Gaara" Gaara stated, 'You are…"

'So…he is called Gaara of the Desert' I thought

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke smirked

"That girl next to you" Gaara turned towards me, "Her charka interests me"

"My name is Murai Ari" I stated

"Hey, hey! Don't you want to know my name too?" Naruto asked

"No, let's go" Gaara stated as the 3 of them disappeared

"Hey Ari, how's your wirst?' Sasuke asked me

"H-huh?" I looked at my wrist and saw it beginning to turn purple, "It doesn't really hurt. Don't worry"

The 4 of us were walking towards the bridge were all of us met for missions

"Do-do you like that guy?" Sasuke murmured so quietly that I could barely hear. I doubt that the other two was able to hear either since they were walking ahead of us bickering loudly

"W-what!" I gasped, clearly caught off guard at that question

"I saw you blush" He stated, "Do you like him?"

"Of course not!" I smiled at him

"Hn" Sasuke didn't answer me as we got to the bridge

'What's wrong with Sasuke?' I asked confused, 'Did I do something?'

There was a sudden poof and I say Onii-chan appeared

"Yo" he smiled at us

"Onii-chan!" I waved at him

"This may surprise you, but I recommended you 4 for the chuunin exams" Onii-chan stated

"Really!" Naruto cheered before tackling Onii-chan, "Thank you sensei!"

"Here are your applications to fill out" Onii-chan handed us 4 papers, "This is voluntary, you need not have to compete. The choice is yours. You will all meet in room 301 at the school tomorrow. That's all"

I was about to leave when Onii-chan called to me. He took me aside and out of the others hearing range.

"What is it Onii-chan?" I questioned him

"Imouto, I think you should know that Sasuke there is jealous" Onii-chan smirked, "And you should all know that there is a festival headed today before the chuunin exams. It should stared about 7"

'S-Sasuke is jealous?' I stared to understand what my Onii-chan had said, 'And there is a festival too? Oh boy…'

-------------------------------------------

Akio: Please review. Seeing as to how I was forced to type this chapter

Scarlet: You are not the only one that typed this chapter! Please read and review! Next chapter is the real festival

What shall Ari's dress be for the festival?

1. Chinese style, sleeveless red dress with slits up the side and a black phoenix embedded around

2. Chinese style, sleeveless black dress with collar and red phoenix

3. Light blue kimono with white designs

4. Other Dress that you think off, please send the description to me!


	12. Festival Time!

Scarlet: Finally! The festival! I'm sorry if your requested OC parts are small. Some OOC

Notice in advance: Sorry if I repeat the word Phoenix too many times

------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Festival Time (Same Day as Chapter 11!)

------------------------------------------

I was trying to find an outfit that I could wear for the festival. The whole team had decided to meet at my house so we could all go to the festival together.

"Nya! Where is that dress!" I cried as I turned my whole room upside down just to look for my festival dress, "I'm gonna be late!"

Finally, after my room looked like enemy shinobi's had attacked, I had finally found my outfit. It was a darkish blue, almost black dress with a phoenix design on it and a long collar . The head of the phoenix rested slightly above my chest and the rest of the body wrapped around the rest of the dress. Around my waist was a white sash. The side of the dress and slits that went up to my thigh and you could see a bit of fishnet and my hitai-ate underneath. I decided to fix my hair into a bun with two strands framing my face. Picking up my fan, which was black and also has a picture with a mini phoenix, I was ready just in tine to hear the door bell ring.

"COMING!" I shouted as I ran to open the door, which revealed Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto standing there, waiting for me

Naruto was in his usual orange outfit (Sorry...; I didn't know what to put for him). Sakura was in a light pink kimono with white sakura blossoms on it. Sasuke was in a dark blue yukata with the Uchiha fan symbol on the back

"Ari-chan! You look pretty!" Naruto smiled his usual smile

"Thank you Naruto" I returned the smile, "But Sakura looks beautiful too"

"Come on" Sasuke stated as we all headed for the festival. Sakura and Naruto were once again bickering and I couldn't help but sigh

"You look nice tonight" Sasuke stated quietly beside be

"O-um...thank you" I blushed deeply praying to god that he wouldn't see me blush

As we got to the village center where the festival was being held, we saw many people that we have never seen before.

"Hey, Hey, what should we do to first?" Naruto asked walking backwards, looking at us

"Be careful Naruto," Sakura warned, "You might hi..."

_**BAM**_

"Ouch..." a girl that looked like our age was sitting on the streets, rubbing her arm. She has long black hair that looked like it was waist length and bangs of light purple. Her eyes were the color of clear amythest. She was wearing a kimono of light purple with the picture of a black dragon and wore black sandals (Yuya Element, this part is yours!)

"I'm sorry!" Naruto quickly help the girl up. She was as tall as Sakura, "I wasn't looking!"

"It's okay" she smiled, brushing off the dirt

"See Naruto! I told you to be more careful!" Sakura scolded

"Really, I'm fine" the girl insisted, "My name is Mikomi Kisara, by the way"

After the exchange of names, we found out that she was from Sunagakure

"How do you like it here so far, Kisara-chan?" Naruto asked enthusicasticly

"I love it here, your village is quite beautiful" She told us

"Then you should see the sunset from the mountain top" I suggested

"Thanks, I'll be sure to remember that" Kisara replied as we all walked towards an empty booth

"I wonder who works here?" Sakura asked, "I don't think it's smart to leave a booth unattended

"Actually, it's my booth" Kisara answered, "I was coming back here when I ran into Naruto over here"

"Really? What are you selling?" I asked, taking a closer look at the things on her booth. One thing caught my eyes

"I sell charms" Kisara went behind the booth and took out some to show us.

They were all beautifully hand made and different designs. One of them caught my eyes immediatly. It was a small heart shaped silver charm with a red phoenix and silverish blue dragon wrapped around it.

"Wow, this one is beautiful" I exclaimed, "Did you make it"

"Nope" Kisara smiled, "My brother did"

"He must be really talented" I admired the charm

"He is, I still have a long way to go if I want to be as good as he is" Kisara replied

"Do you have a love charm?" Sakura asked

"Yep" Kisara took out another heart shaped charm and handed it to Sakura who paid for it.

"How much is this?" I asked handing her the charm

"For you, it's free" she replied, handing it back to me,"Think of it as a token of friendship"

"But-I could't..." I tried to give her back the charm but she only shook her head before whispering something to me, "My brother once said that if you truly like a person, their name will appear in the middle of that heart. I don't know if it's true though"

"Thank you so much!" I smiled, giving her a hug and wearing the charm around my left wrist, "It was a pleasure meeting you"

"Come on, let's get something to eat!" Naruto whined, "I'm hungry"

**WHACK**

"OWWW..." Naruto cried, "What was that for Sakura-chan!"

"You could be more sensible, you know!" Sakura yelled

After saying good-bye to Kisara, we went to check out the other booths. Just to satisfy Naruto, we went to Ichiraku for some ramen

We were not surprised to see that Ichiraku was not that overpopulated. Sitting down, we quickly ordered.

"1 Deluxe Ramen!" (Naruto)

"1 Regular Ramen" (Sasuke)

"Make that two, please" (Ari)

"Me Too!" (Sakura)

As we waited for our orders, two more people appeared

The boy was wearing a black sweater with a picture of a blowfish picture on the back and the kanji for fish on the front and brown eyes. The girl, who was shorter then him, was wearing all green. Green baggy pants, cape, and sweater. She also had light green hair

I almost sweatdropped when I saw her. It's this hot and she's wearing a cape...

They sat down beside us and ordered their own food

"1 Deluxe Ramen!" (Boy)

"Miso Soup" (Girl)

"Hey, Hey! Do you like Ramen too?" Naruto asked the guy

"Are you serious? I'll I ever want to eat is Ramen!" The boy replied

"I bet you won't be able to eat more then me!" Naruto boasted, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm the champion when it come's to eating Ramen!"

"You can call me Akio Fujiyama!" the boy replied, "And I'll take you up on that bet!"

"Akio, you know you should stop while you can" the girl warned Akio, "If Makhail hears about this, you'll be sorry"

"Don't worry about it Futome, there's no way that she'll find out" Akio shrugged

"Suit yourself" the girl, Futome, turned towards her Miso, that had come, and started eating. Naruto and Akio then started to race to see who can eat the most ramen

Turning towards my own food, I tried to ignore the flying noodles, 'Sasuke was really quiet today...'

"You okay Sasuke? You're really quiet today" Sakura asked my unvoiced question

"Hn...I don't really enjoy gatherings like these" He muttered

'Then why did he come with us?' I wondered and continued eating

We finished eating and we had to drag Naruto apart while Futome and to threaten Akio to stop. They had managed to eat half a dozen bowls of ramen

"God Naruto, you are such a pig!" Sakura yelled at him, "The ramen wasn't free you know!"

"Good thing Sasuke agreed to pay" I sweatdropped

"Hn" Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Dobe..."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Naruto yelled causing a lot of people to turn towards us

"Shh! You're causing a scene!" Sakura whacked him again

"Hey!" a female voice called to us (Twilight-To-Nightfall). She had blood red hair that is layered with black streaks that reaches to her mid neck. Her outfit's the same as Sakura's only black with longer sleeves and black pants,"You should be a little more quiet if you don't want people to look at you strangly"

"It was all this baka's fault!" Sakura pointed at Naruto

"Nice to meet you all, name is Ruri!" the girl smiled," Since you all are so hyped up, why don't you join the mini fighting tournament?"

"Tournament?" Naruto asked, "I want to enter it!"

"Oh no you don't" Sakura shouted, "You've caused enough trouble for a day"

"But, it won't hurt to go watch it right?" I suggested

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered as we all followed Ruri to where the tournament was being held

When we got there, we found out that the tournament was already on its final round. It was this older boy against a girl that looked a little older then ourselves

The girl was wearing a black tanktop with a silver net long sleeved tee over it and a black ankle high skirt that had slits up to the mid thigh. She also had black sandals with a silver ankle chain.

"There's no way a girl like that can win that guy" Naruto said matter-of-factly

"Are you saying that girls are weaker then boys?" Ruri and Sakura looked at Naruto questionly

"Yep!" Naruto smiled only earning him a couple of bumps on the head

Sighing I decided to just watch the match. In the end it turns out that the girl had won using a move that I had never seen before.

"I've gotta go meet her" Ruri exclaimed as she ran off towards the crowd, "See ya!"

"Where should we go next?" The four of us wondered off again to check out the rest of the festival until we heard something

"NOT FAIR!" shouted a girl's voice

We saw a girl in a black kimono with loosely tied obi around her he waist. She was yelling at a booth tender about something that had to do with a plushie

"I WON IT FAIR AND SQUARE!" She shouted

"Thank was cheating" the booth tender repeated

"Hey!" Naruto ran over there and punched the booth tender, "Don't tell at other people for your mistakes!"

"Hey thanks, my name is Amaterasu Ruka" she clutched her plushie, "I gotta go, see ya"

We waved good-bye to her and continued on our way until I saw something that I wanted to try.

"Hey, wait guys," I told them, "I wanna play this game"

It was a very addictive game to everyone who plays it. With a new that is made out of rice paper, you are supposed to catch a goldfish in it.

"Excuse me!" I turned towards the bar tender, "One please"

I handed him the money and he gave me a net.

"Come on…"I tried to concentrate on getting a fish only to break the net, "Grrr…another please"

"I wanna try too" Naruto stated as he also got a net

10 minutes later, Naruto and I had broken about 20 nets each and still haven't caught a fish. I might be a somewhat good ninja, but I don't have much patience.

(The Supernaturalist: I apologize for not giving you a bigger part) )Suddenly, someone knelt down beside me. The girl had reddish brown hair on the top and black hair on the bottom, which went a bit pass her shoulders. She was wearing a mini skirt with chains and a black tank top with black leather jacket and black boots. When she asked for a net, I saw that she had a tattoo of a flame on her left shoulder. She then scooped a fish in it in less then a minute.

Turning to me, she handed me the small bag which held the fish that she caught, "It's good if you don't concentrate that hard" before walking away

"Hey! How come I don't get one?" Naruto whined

'She was mysterious' I looked down at the bag to see that she had signed it 'Kumiko, so…that's her name. Maybe we'll see her later'

"Hey guys!" Let's play this game next!" Sakura yelled

It was a game which you had to throw a kunai at a target to win a prize. I decide not to play but Sakura had won herself a stuffed animal

"Come one Sasuke" Sakura grabbed his arm, "Let's play a game"

As I watched her do that, I couldn't help but to feel jealous that she is able to express herself that freely.

"No thank you" Sasuke stated and took his arm away from hers

I was about to say something when we heard,

"**Ninjutsu Scrolls Here!"**

We turned and saw the girl who had tournament, managing a scroll shop

"Hey!" Naruto ran straight to her, "You're that girl who won the tournament"

"You were great!" Sakura cheered

"Can I have your autograph?" Naruto asked

"Um…sure" the girl sweatdropped a bit but produced a pen and paper, signed it and gave it to Naruto.

"Thank you Sincerea-chan!" Naruto grabbed the paper

"Me too!" Sakura insisted

After getting their autographs, we all decided to go watch the fireworks.

"Hey, " I got the other 3's attention, "I'm gonna go find a somewhere I can watch the fireworks perfectly"

"Okay " Sakura smiled, obviously glad that I was away from Sasuke

"See you later Ari-chan!" Naruto waved as I ran the opposite way.

I knew the perfect place to watch fireworks. On a hill top, there was a sakura tree with a beautiful view of everything. Settling myself on the middle branch I hung the bag with the fish on a branch and remembered what Kisara had said

"The name of the one that I like is suppose to appear on this" I murmered to myself as I gently ran my finger over the charm.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts as a heard a rustle from above me and Sasuke appeared on the same branch that I was sitting on.

"SASUKE!" I gasped, "What are you doing here?"

(OOC Part)

" Sakura and the dobe were getting annoying" he said before smirking, "You don't think that I knew that this place has the best view?"

I couldn't help but blush at his smirk and that god that it was too dark to see

'Okay…Sasuke is here with me. This is my chance to tell him' I squeezed the charm, 'I want to tell him how I feel! Please give me the courage...'

"Sasuke…" I whispered quietly, getting his attention, 'I…um…I'

'I can't do it' I wanted to cry, "I…"

"I like you"

Time seem to stop completely when I heard those three words and I turn to see him looking straight in to my eyes as I did with his.

"W-what?" I asked, thinking that I hadn't heard correctly

"I said, I like you" he repeated, "I don't really know why, but something makes you different from all the other girls"

"Sasuke, I like you too" I smiled the biggest smile that I had ever done and tears of joy started to fall before a gentle hand whipped it away

"Shh…" he said softly, "I got you something too"

He took out a collar. It was dark blue with white swirls and a bell attached to it, "I noticed that you lost yours"

He placed it around my neck and I couldn't help but hug him, "Thank you so much Sasuke"

Realising what I was doing, I quickly let go and looked away trying to hide my deep blush. Then, gentle fingers turned my face back towards his just in time to be pulled into a light kiss. I felt myself completely melt into him as we held each other under the light of the moon. Pulling back I sat comfortable in his arms as we watched the fireworks above us.

What I didn't know was that the charm that Kisara gave to me had something carved into it now…

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_And_

_Ari Murai Hatake_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Scarlet: Thank god that was done! I think that that might be the most that I had ever typed. Oh welll, please review! For chapter 13, maybe…60 reviews! Tell me what you think!


	13. Sasuke's Challenge, Sakura's Admirer

Scarlet: Hi everyone!

Akio: Chapter 13 is here!

Scarlet: Thanks for all your reviews!

------------------------------

Chapter 13: Sasuke's Challenge, Sakura's Admirer

----------------------------

It was early when my body had decided to wake me up, seeing that it was sore. Sitting for 2 hours in a tree turns out to be uncomfortable.

I felt myself begin to blush as I remembered yesterday's events.

"Sasuke said he liked me." I couldn't help but start to remember my first kiss.

'Wait, what am I doing?' I quickly snapped back to earth and got ready.

I got dressed in an outfit that looked like Sakura's, except that there was no zipper in the front like hers, and it was sleeveless dark blue. I was also wearing loose fingerless gloves that went a bit past my elbows.

As I was pulling on my gloves, I caught sight of the charm on my left wrist.

"Hm..? What's this?" I took a closer look at the charm. "That was not there before."

Uchiha Sasuke

and

Hatake Murai Ari

"Kisara's brother was right. His name did appear on here." I ran my finger over the names. "But she never said anything about my name also..."

Gently, I wore the glove over the charm and fixed the collar around my neck. Another gift from Sasuke.

Speaking of gifts. Kumiko's fish was in a bowl next to my bed, and I had Sincerea's autograph above my bed. Her autograph reminds me of how we had also met Ruri.

'Damn, I should go now if I don't want to be late," strapping on my kunai and shuriken holster, I quickly ran to the bridge with a piece of toast.

When I got there, I saw that Naruto and Sakura looked half dead while Sasuke looked indifferent.

"Ohayo!" I greeted happily before eating the toast.

"Ari-chan..." Naruto groaned out. "How can you be so happy so early in the morning?"

"Ummm..." I blushed. 'I can't tell him that I wanted to see Sasuke...' "What are you talking about, Naruto. I'm always like this. It's not my fault that you did not sleep early."

"That's not fair! I overslept and didn't even get to blow-dry my hair!" Sakura complained.

"Yeah, it's not right. I overlsept, too..." Naruto cheered. "...and I didn't even pause to wash my face or brush my teeth."

'That's nasty,' I thought, finishing my toast.

"Ewww...GROSS!" Sakura screamed.

"Come on or we'll be late," Sasuke stated, and we all headed to the school.

As we got there, we saw ninjas everywhere, ranging in age and village. We were walking towards room 301 when we saw a group of people and decided to see what was going on.

It seems that two people were not letting others into the room numbered 301. On the floor in front of them was a guy with bushy eyebrows and mushroom haircut all beaten up.

"I someone as talentless as you really planning to take the chuunin exams?" they asked. "Why bother?"

"Bunch of brats." the spiky haired one smirked.

"You said it!" his partner agreed.

"Please..." a girl with chinese clothing and hair into 2 buns begged. "We're begging you...let us in."

I saw her confidently walk up to them, only to get back handed.

"That's just cruel..." Some ninjas whispered.

'That is not how you treat a girl,' I growled as I walked up to them myself. "Hey! Stop it right now!"

"What did you say?" the spiky haired boy turned towards me. "You misunderstood! We're just trying to spare you..."

"Oh? How so?" I glared as I helped the girl up.

"The chuunin exam is incredibly difficult...and we shoul know. We've failed it 3 times so far. Besides that chuunins are cell commanders. They lead their units. The responsibilities for failed missions and dead shinobi rest firmly on their shoulders." The spiky haired guy stated, "And you punks have the nerve to apply?"

"That's nice, but don't blame others if you two were too weak to pass the first time," I smirked. "I also wanted to say...genjutsus aren't your specialty, is it?"

"Don't think you are all that!" the spiky haired guy lifted his arm to punch me. I was gonna block it when someone else did it for me.

"Don't you touch her," Sasuke released his grip on his arm and glared coldly. "Let us through and drop the genjutsu you've placed on the hallway. I have business on the third floor."

"What's he talking about?" some older ninjas asked and another one answered. "Who knows?"

"So you've figured it out, eh?" the spiky haired ninja's partner smirked.

"It was easy, right Sakura? You were probably the first to notice it," Sasuke stated. "You're the most analytical and best in our cell...at understanding genjutsus."

'Sasuke chose Sakura...why?' I couldn't help but have doubts. 'Stop it Ari! This is clearly shinobi business, no perasonal stuff. Rule number 25, shinobi must never ever show their true emotions.'

"Of course I noticed it," Sakura stated. "Obviously, we're still on the second floor."

"Of course!" Naruto agreed.

The number abover the door '301' started to turn back to its original number, '201.'

"Hey...not bad," the spiky haired guy suddenly aimed a look at Sasuke. "But just seeing through it isn't...ENOUGH!"

Sasuke was about to kick him back when the guy from earlier, came in and stopped them both.

'A taijutsu user?' I wondered. 'He's fast!'

"Hey..." A guy with pupiless eyes just like Hinata turned to the mushroom haired guy,"That's not what we agreed! You're the one who insisted we avoid drawing attention to ourselves"

"...B...but" He blushed, turned towards Sakura and blushed even harder

'Looks like someone's got a crush' I giggled as the girl with buns walked up to me

"Hello, my name is TenTen, thanks for helping me back there" She held out her hand

"You're welcome" I smiled and shook her hand, "They were just bullies. My name is Murai Ari"

"Hey you!" the guy with eye's like Hinata shouted to Sasuke,"What's your name?"

"You should say your own name before asking for someone elses" Sasuke stated

"You're a rookie, aren't you?" The guy asked again,"How old?"

"I don't have to answer to you" Sasuke and the boy turned away form eachother and walked the other way.

The four of us were walking towards room 301 when someone yelled, "Hey, you with the scowl...wait up!" and we all saw the mushroom head guy on the balcony thing above us

"What is it?" Sasuke asked boredly

"Want to fight?" he asked

"You want to fight me...here and now?" Sasuke asked

"But that's..."Sakura gasped

"Yes!" the guy stated before jumping off the balcony thingy and landed before us, "My name is Rock Lee. It is proper etiquette to introduce yourself before asking for someones name...Uchiha Sasuke"

"Huh...so you knew who I was all along" Sasuke stated

'This guy...who is he...' I wondered

"I'm calling you out!" Rock Lee shouted, "I want to test the effectivness of my techniques...against the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan. Besides..."

He looked towards Sakura before winking

"No way!" Sakura screamed,"Those eyelashes creep me out!" Not to mention the hair and caterpiller eyebrow!"

'I think she hurt his feelings' I sweatdropped

"You're an angel!" Rock Lee blew a kiss in the shape of a puffy pink heart straight at Sakura who was so desperate to dodge, she smashed her head on floor as the puffy pink heart hit the wall behind us

'Nevermind' I sighed

"You keep your weird kissed to yourself, creep" Sakura shouted which Rock Lee replied with, "Aw...don't be like that"

"So you're challenging me, even though you know my linage? In other words, you're a fool" Sasuke glared," So, do you really want to learn...what it means to be an Uchiha?"

"Absolutly!" Rock Lee smirked

"Good Luck, Sasuke" I smiled until I heard,"Hold it!"

We all turn to see Naruto glaring,"Let me handle dog-brow. He'll be toast. Just give ME 5 minutes"

"I have no interst in fighting you" Rock Lee stated, "Only Uchiha"

"All I ever hear is 'Sasuke this' and 'Sasuke that!' I'm tired of it!" Naruto growled as he charged at Rock Lee who dodged everything before screaming, "Leaf Whirlwind" and sent Naruto flying into the wall

"Naruto!" I screamed

"Mark my words..."Rock Lee frowned,"None of you will beat me"

"This could be fun. I accept your challenge" Sasuke stated

"Oh" Sakura was looking at the clock

'We don't have enough time' I realized

"Don't do it Sasuke!" Sakura shouted

"We'll be late to sumit our applications" I pointed out

"This will only take 5 minutes" Sasuke stated as he charged at Rock Lee and Sakura shouted after him, "SASUKE!"

"Konoha Senpuu!" Rock Lee started to attack Sasuke who tried to block but was thrown back

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed worridly

Sasuke got up smirking before lifting his head, revealing his red and black eyes

'Sasuke has the sharingan!" I gasped before whacking myself, 'No duh! He's an Uchiha after all!'

Sasuke charged again and I saw Sakura bluch and cheer for him...that is, until Sasuke got kicked again with 'Konoha Senpuu' followed by 'Kage Bayou'

Sasuke was floating in midair with Lee right below him. I saw his bandages on his arm begin to unwrapp when something flew pass me and pinned the bandages to the wall

"That's enough Lee" shouted a gigantic turtle with a hitai-ate tied around his neck

I would have stared at the turtle more if I hadn't seen Sasuke falling and I quickly ran towards him followed by Sakura. Being the one who caught him, I immediatly asked, "You okay?" and he nodded

Sakura glared at me for beating her in being the one to save Sasuke

"You...you saw?" Lee looked ashamed

"You know the rules, Lee. That move is strictly forbidden!" The huge turtle accused

"P-please forgive me...I was only..."Lee stuttered

'Okay...this is just weird' I sweatdropped as I helped Sasuke up

The turtle glared at Lee, scaring the crap outta him.

"I...I wouldn't have used the reversal move...I never meant..." Lee tried to explain

'Is that turtle his sensei or something?' I wondered

"Hey!Hey!" Naruto shouted before walking over to us

"What?" Sakura asked

"That thing over there..." Naruto pointed to the turtle, "That's a turtle...right?"

"Obviously!" Sakura shouted

Lee and the turtle were still in a heated discussion when there was yet another puff of smoke

A guy that looked exactly like Lee appeared ontop of the turtle, doing a weird victory pose while shouting, "Ah, the exuberance of youth. All of you are full of it"

Naruto and Sakura were making fun of him while Lee tried to defend him until...

"Lee" the guy, who Lee said was named Gai-Sensei said

"Yes sensei?" Lee asked

Gai-sensei suddenly punched Lee while shouting, "BAKA!"

"Wha...did he just punch his own student?" I gasped

Gai-sensei and Lee were then crying and hugging eachother

Gai-sensei then turn to look at us

'...Why is he staring at us?' I wondered

"By the way...how is Kakashi?' Gai-sensei asked

'He knows Onii-chan?' I questioned

"You know Kakashi-sensei?' Sasuke asked

"Do I know him?" Gai-sensei smirked, "Heh...heh..."

I didn't know what happened next, only that I blinked and Gai-sensei disappeared, "Where did he go?"

"I should say so! We're rivals!" Gai-sensei voiced behind us

"Ahh!'" I almost screamed as he appeared right behind us

He then explained how the score was 49-50 between him and Onii-chan and how he was better

Gai-sensei poofed away and Lee tied his bandages before leaving also

"Hmph, the chuunin exams are getting interesting" Sasuke smirked,"Ari? Naruto? Sakura? Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered

'Let the games begin' I smiled as we all headed to room 301 where Onii-chan was waiting outside for us

After explaining some things to us, Onii-chan wished us good luck and we were on our way

"Look out everyone, cause here we come!" Naruto shouted as we opened the door and walked through

-------------------------------

Scarlet: Nya! Chapter 13 is finished!

Akio: Don't forget that I typed half!

Scarlet: Whatever...I decided to put chapter 14 as the first exam. So don't miss Chapter 14: The First Exam, Ari's Way Of Cheating!

Akio: We'll need about...72 reviews!


	14. First Exam

Scarlet: I present to you all...Chapter 14!

--------------------------------------

Chapter 14: The First Exam, Ari's Way Of Cheating

--------------------------------------

I gasped as I saw the image before me. There were many, many rolls of ninjas from different villages

Suddenly, a loud voice broke my concentration

"Sasuke-kun! Where've you been?" Ino latched onto Sasuke, "I could hardly wait! It's so exciting seeing you again after all this time!"

I would have laughed at Sakura if I wasn't also annoyed also

"Excuse me Ino, but I think you should let go now" I declared as I walked up to them and took her arm off Sasuke

"What do you think you are doing Ari? Sasuke belongs to me!" Ino glared

"I don't think he belongs to anyone. He has the right to chose" I stated holding his hand

"Then why the hell are you holding his hand!" Ino screamed

"I-" I was about to retaliate when others began to show up

"Can you guys not be so loud?" the voice said," This is so toublesome"

"Shikamaru!" I greeted before also seeing Choji, "And Choji too!"

"Hey" Choji said before once again eating from his bag of chips

"So-why are you holding Uchiha's hand?" Shikamaru asked

I could help but blush before I answered, "Be-"

"Hey! There you are!" shouted another voice

We all turn to see Kiba and his team

"Hinata-chan! How are you!" I let go of Sasuke's hand to wave enthusiasticly at my friend

"I-I'm...f...fine" she mumbled, blushing as she kept taking glances at Naruto

'I swear, Naruto must be blind if he can't see that Hinata has a crush on him' I sweatdropped

"Hey Ari, how's it feel to be a 4 person team?" Kiba smirked

"It's not that different. Only 1 more person" I shrugged before turning to Akamaru, "Hi Akamaru, we're you being good?"

"Woof!" I smiled as Akamaru wagged his tail happily

"Don't get too friendly Ari" Kiba teased, "Akamaru is my fighting partner. Who knows...you might have to go against us"

"Hmph. We all know I'll still win" I glared playfully, "Hello Shino"

"Ari" he acknowledge me with a nod

"So, are you going to tell us why you were holding Uchiha's hand?" Shikamaru asked again

"Ari-chan! You don't like Sasuke-teme...do you?" Naruto asked

I could fell myself bush red hot at his question, "I...um..."

"It would be best for you to keep it down" another guy interupted me," Some of the people here aren't too friendly"

The guy that was talking had silver hair and glassed. He looked older and taller then us.

"My name is Kabuto" he stated

He then showed us a weird deck of cards. It was all blank until he used his chakra on it and it revealed the stats of anyone he wanted. Sasuke had wanted to know about Rock Lee and Sabaku no Gaara. Then some sound nins came and picked a fight with Kabuto, who in the end...threw up from a punch that did not even hit him.

'Their hitai-ate says their from sound' I glared, 'They look really strong'

I was about to go and try to stop them when there was a huge poof sound and there were many shinobis standing in the room.

In the middle of them was a very tall guy wearing a black jacket.

He began to explain that the first exam was a test

"A PAPER TEST!" Naruto exclaimed

'I'm with him' I sighed

"Alright, come turn in your applications, draw a number, and find your seats!" the guy, who we now know as Ibiki ordered

I went up to the box and drew a nunber

'19...hm...who am I near?' taking my seat, I found out that TenTen was right behind me.

The test began and I took a look at the questions...

'Hm...decode the following and summerize its meaning' I read to myself, 'Nope, too hard. What's the next one? 'The parabola marked 'B' represents the greatest effective distance the enemy shinobi, 'A', could throw a shuriken from the top of a 23.3 foot tree...calculate the specific features of the senario and deduce the range of the shuriken's effectiveness, assuming a consistant speed for shinobi A's assualt upon any enemy shinobi opperating within the arc of the flight of the shuriken decribes. Show your work...what the hell is this!...I really hate tests"

I then notice a thin line of wire going from TenTen's seat to the top of the room. Looking up, I saw a whole bunch of kunais, wires, and mirrors.

'So...she's cheating. Not a bad idea. Don't mind me TenTen. I'm just gonna borrow your mirrors for a minute' I smirked as a did some quick handseals underneath the table before whispering,"Harisuba no Jutsu"

I spit s needle so fast that I was sure no one had seen at one of TenTen's string from my mouth until I could see the answers on TenTen's paper,"This is much better"

Quickly, I copied down all the answers, 'I have to wait for the 10th question. Fine'

Laying my head down, I decided to take a nap before they gave the 10th question

...ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...

I was having a nice relaxing dream when a loud sound woke me up

"Okay, you have a choice" Ibiki announced, "You may choose to take the 10th question, but if you you get it wrong, you may never take the chuunin exams again. If you go now, you may retake the test next time"

"What?" screamed many test takers in a fury and disconsent

"I...I want to quit" one ninja raised his hand

"Number 50 failed" one of the proctor announced, "Number 130 and 111 fail with him"

Soon, more and more began to leave, afraid of the final question

I then saw Sakura begining to raise her hand when Naruto's one shotup

'It looks like we're not going any futher' I sighed to myself until Naruto slamed his hand down and shouted, "**_DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I DON'T QUIT AND I WON'T RUN! I'LL TAKE YOUR STUPID QUESTION! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!"_**

'You tell them Naruto' I smirked, 'Sorry for doubting you'

"I'll ask one last time" Ibiki glared at Naruto, "Anyone else want to quit while they can?"

When no one else raised their hand, Ibiki sighed before saying 79 of you who are still here, you pass"

"What? How?" Sakura questioned

Ibiki began explaining the importance of being a ninja as I just sighed in relief, 'Thank god'

Suddenly, something broke through the wondow, and it turned out to be a lady dressed in fishnets and a cloak. She introduced herself as the next examiner, Anko, and promised to cut our numbers in half as she walked us towards a forest that was completely fenced off

After we had an encounter with a creepy guy with a long tongue, we sogned a paper stating that out deaths will not be blamed on the examiners and then were assigned a gate. Gate 12 to be exact

'Hm...we have gate 12, Kiba's team is at gate 16 and Ino has gate 27. Gaara is at gate 6. One of them must have the scroll we're looking for...but which one?' I asked myself

As soon as Anko gave the signal, we we all rushed through the gate into unknown dagers

--------------------------------------------

Scarlet: Yay! Chapter 14 is done!

Akio: you know...we type everything up and can post it at anytime. It all depends on your wills to review! 80 reviews will get you chapter 15 The Forest Of Death, Snake's Arrival.

Scarlet: If you review...I'll add something special in it for Sasuke and Ari fans in either chapter 15 or 16!


	15. Forest of Death, Dangerous Snakes

Scarlet: Before we go on, I wanted to warn you people that the begining, if Ari sounds a bit bitchy, it was because I was a bit pissed. Anyways...thank you for reviewing! And my new reviewers!

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 15: The Forest Of Death, Dangerous Snakes

-----------------------------------------

"Did you guys hear someone...scream?" Sakura asked as we were walking through the forest

'One team down' I thought

"This place is creeping me out!" Sakura screamed

"Shh...don't be so loud if you don't want to attract enemies" I murmered

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. It's no big deal" Naruto assured her

It was all quiet until Naruto decided to do something"

"...Uhh...I gotta take a leak" Naruto stated as he turned around and began to unzip his pants

"NOT IN FRONT OF ME BAKA!" Sakura screamed, whacking Naruto over the head, "Use the bushes

"Ow!" Naruto complained as he walked behind some trees

"And he didn't take care of this before, why?" I murmured

"Dobe" Sasuke stated

"What a relief" Naruto stated as he came back

'That's not Naruto' I observed as Sakura kept talking to 'Naruto' and smirked when Sasuke punched him

"S-Sasuke...I appreciate the chivalry, but that was way over the top!" Sakura cried as 'Naruto' flew back and slamed into a tree

"Wh-What was that for!" 'Nauto demanded wiping his mouth

"What have you done with Naruto!" Sasuke glared

"Hello! I'm in front of you...bleeding!" Naruto stated

"Give it up" I smirked at him, "We can easily see though your genjutsu...well, some of us at least"

"Ari-san, what do you mean?" Sakura asked

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to explain or will I?" I turn towards Sasuke

"Go ahead" he shrugged

"First of all, Naruto is right handed, so why is your shurikens on your left thigh? Further more, where's the cut on our cheek from examiner Anko? I doubt it can heal that fast" I pointed out as the ninja's gejutsu fell away leaving in his place a mist nin.

"Since you've forced me to come clean, why don't you do the same?" the nin suggested as he charged at us, "Which one of you has the scroll?"

When no one answered him he growled, "Unfortunately, you've forced me to be direct!" as he charged straight for Sakura

Luckily, Sasuke saved her in time by using what I suspected was Karyuu Endan no Jutsu or more likely the Housenka no Jutsu. Yeah, it probably was Housenka

Sasuke was fighting the nin, jumping from tree to tree until something went wrong causing Sasuke to be distracted

"You left an opening, lucky me" the nin laughed as he threw a kunai that Sasuke avoided byhiding behind a branch, but from where I was, I caught a glimps of what was attached to that kunai.

'An exploding note' I though as I quickly turned to warn Sasuke, "SASUKE!"

His eyes widen as he only just dodge the exoplosion

"One wrong move and I'll kill you" the nin appeared behind Sasuke with a kunai

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped

Suddenly, a kunai was thrown at the nin causing him to jump away as Naruto appeared, "You're not getting away that easily!"

In the next few minutes, Sasuke was able to wound the mist nin's arm causing him to flee

"This is getting very dangerous" I stated as we all sat down, "One wrong move and we'll be killed"

"If we get seperated again...we can't trust each other blindly!" Sasuke concluded, "It could end up the way this did"

"But what can we do?" Sakura cried

"The safest thing for us is to havea secret password" Sasuke concured, "That way, we'll know. No matter who they look like or how they sound, if one of us gets it wrong...they're an enemy"

"Listen very carefully" Sasuke warned us, "I'll say it only once"

As Sasuke proceeded to tell us the password, I saw a tube like thing coming up from the ground

'Someone is listening to us' I thought

Suddenly, something hit us and caused a huge explosion. In the middle of all the smoke and chaos, all of us got seperated

I was wondering around the forest, trying to find my way back to the team when something rose from the ground

"Oh my god..."I stared at the giganticly huge snake infront of me and just stood there as it launched at me, closing my eyes I stared to think, 'I...I can't move!'

Then, out of no where, an orange blur knocked me out of the way

"Ari-chan! Are you okay?" Naruto asked helping me stand up

"N-Naruto" I nodded still a bit shaken up, "Yeah...I'm alright"

"Careful Ari-chan" Naruto warned as the snake turned towards us and launched again

Naruto and I then began to battle with the huge snake, but all that we threw at him seemed to bounce back. When we thought we had a chance, the snake had swallowed Naruto whole

"Naruto!" I cried, running to try to save him when something hit me over the head and I blacked out.

**----------Earlier: With Sasuke and Sakura (3rd Person POV)----------**

Sasuke was looking for the rest of his teammates when Sakura came up to him

"Sasuke!" she cried happily as she rushed to him, "I'm so glad that you're alright!"

"Wait!" Sasuke stepped away from her, "What's the password?"

"Oh," Sakura then proceeded to recite the password to him

"Good" Sasuke nodded as Sakura walked over to them

"I wonder where the other two are..." Sakura asked

Just as she said that, Ari and Naruto came out of the forest and walked over to them

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Ari waved at them as they walked closer

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted

"Hold it" Sasuke glared, "What's the password?"

"Nya! You don't think I'm me!" Ari pouted but after reciving a glare from Sasuke, she sighed and recited their password

"Now you Naruto" Sasuke turned towards Naruto who recited the password with no problem

"Heh" Sasuke smirked before attacking Naruto

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" Sakura screamed, "Naruto said the password!"

"I know" Sasuke stated, "But Naruto wouldn't have been able to memorize the password like that"

"Your right!" Sakura realized

"Ari! Get away from him!" Sasuke shouted as Ari took one surprised look at Naruto before running towards Sasuke and stopped right by him

"Impressive" Naruto stated still staring at the other 3

"You okay, Ari?" Sasuke asked

"Yes Sasuke-_kun_, I'm perfectly fine" Ari smirked before taking out a kunai and slashed at Sasuke, giving him a cut on his cheek. Ari then disappeared as Naruto transformed back into the nin that they had seen earlier. The on with the long tongue

"What have you done with Ari!" Sasuke growled wiping the blood off his face

"Nothing, your little girlfriend is right over there" the guy pointed to a tree where they all saw Ari bound by chakra chains and hanging from a branch unconcious

"Ari!" Sasuke tried to call to her but she couldn't respond

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura murmured, 'Does Sasuke-kun really care about Ari-san that much..."

"She can't hear you" the snake guy smirk

Sasuke growled before jumping from tree to tree, heading for the branch that Ari was hanging from. As soon as he landed on the branch, he immediatly tried to wake her up. Ari moaned a bit before opening her eyes, which had an evil look. Ari broke the chakra chains and transformed into a giganticly huge snake and the snake guy was on top of its head

"Sasuke...don't you think I would have another decoy?" the snake guy laughed as he pointed to Sasuke, "Get him"

Sasuke was about to get attacked when someone threw shurikens and kunai's at the snake, deverting its attention

"Sorry Sasuke, I can't remember the password" Naruto smirked from a tree branch, and in his arms was a knocked out Ari

"Run! This guy is too strong!" Sasuke shouted, "We'll give you the scroll so leave us alone"

Sasuke tossed the scroll up but it was snatched back

"I forgot the password, but this Sasuke is obviously a fake" Naruto laid Ari down gently before punching Sasuke in the face

"You idiot! I'm me!" Sasuke growled

"The real Sasuke wouldn't give up just like that" Naruto glared, "Even if you give him the scroll, there's no garentee that he'll spare us"

"You're right Naruto" the nin licked his lips, "Why bargain when I could simply kill you...and take the scroll?"

The giant snake once again lauched straight at Naruto...

**----------A Little While Later: Ari's POV----------**

I groaned as I woke up to fighting sounds and turned my head just in time to see Sakura cut her long, beautifully kept hair to get away from the grip of a female sound nin while the other guys in her team watch while saying, "Hurry up and finish her off, Kin"

Rock Lee was all beaten up and laying on the ground

"Sakura..." I gasped as I stood up, ready to fight with my ribbon this time

As I walked towards the fight, I saw that I had been placed next to Sasuke and Naruto, who were still unconcious

"Ari-san!" Sakura smiled greatfully as I ran and slashed at a guy with holes in his palms, creating a small cut on his arm

"You bitch!" he growled as he lifted up his arm and prepared for what I suspected was a sound attack. I knew we couldn't dodge it, but who knew we didn't have to

Ino and her team were right infront of us and deflected the attack

"I told you, I would never let you best me in anything" Ino smirked at Sakura, "And that goes for you two Ari"

"I say we show them what Konoha genin's can do" Ino suggested

"Let's rumble!" I smirked as we charged into battle

Ino and her team went to take on Kin and Dosu while Sakura and I aimed for Zaku, they guy that I had wounded earlier

"We'll kill all you runts" Zaku glared as he lifted up his arm and sent out sonic blasts which hit us but Sakura and I managed to avoid some

Sakura started to throw her shurikens at Zaku while I performed my favorite attack, "Mikazuki no Mai!" With 3 Kage Bushins, I began to attack the distracted Zaku. He blocked everyone if it and kept hitting me until I hit a tree

"This is academy stuff" Zaku smirked as he knocked out Sakura

"Sakura!" I gasped trying to stand up. Looking around me, I noticed that we were begining to lose the battle

"I can't give up now!" I ran towards Zaku while doing hand seals, "Kenkaze no Jutsu!"

I created a blade of wind around Dosu with my chakra

"Nothing can stop a blade of wind" I fought to catch my breath

"Heh...heh...heh" Zaku smirked as the smoke cleared and he was unharmed, " Your wind have no effect against my sound"

"Oh no" I gasped as he appeared before me with a raised kunai, "I think it's time we end this"

I closed my eyes and awaited the pain but it never came. Instead, I felt myself floating. Opening my eyes, I found myself staring into the empty eyes and recognized him as one of Lee's teammate. They said his name was...

"Neji" I gasped as he set me down by Sakura

"It's better to fight with your eyes open" he stated before turning to face Zaku, Dosu, and Kin who had beaten their opponents, who were spralled on the ground, barely alive

"The guy with the weird hair is with us. You hurt him, so you'll have to answer to us" I saw the veins on the said of his head begin to pop up and I gasped, 'Is that the legendary Byakugan? I've never seen it close up before'

"You're gonna get it now" TenTen announced as she appeared next to Neji

"Why don't you do something about it?" Dosu mocked

Neji only crossed his arms, "It seems...we don't have to"

"Wha?" I questioned but saw a bit of movement from behind me, "Sasuke! You're awake!"

"Ari, tell me who has hurt you so badly?" Sasuke turned towards me

What scared and surprised me the most at this moment was that Sasuke had his sharingan activated and his whole body was covered in black markings. Over all...he looked like her was gonna kill, "S...Sasuke...I-"

"Who was it?" he demanded

"I didn't have to answer since Zaku answered for me, "It was us!"

Sasuke turned to glare at them as the air around him started to get tense, "I'll make sure that you won't ever lay a finger on her again"

"You don't scare me" Zaku once agin lifted his arm, even though Dose was warning him not tom and blasted at Sasuke, "Hah, that totally blew him to bits!"

'Yeah right' I thought as I felt myself being lifted. Sasuke had taken me and Sakura, reappeared hehind Zaku with his left arm lifted and sent Zaku flying

Sasuke began handseals and inhaleda larged breath of air before blowing out mulitple shots of fire

In no less then minutes, Sasuke had taken down Zaku and snapped both of his arms

'S...Sasuke, what's going on...this can't be the same SasukeI know' I trembled, 'This person is out to kill...I have to stop this!"

As he was about to kill someone else, I got up and hugged him from behind

"STOP IT SASUKE!" I cried huggin him harder, "Please...I want...my Sasuke back..."

Slowly, I saw the marks on his body begin to retreat until there was only a little mark on his neck and he fell tiredly onto the ground, "Sasuke...? You okay?"

Dosu stood and dropped his scroll on the ground telling us to let him and his team go

After he left, Sasuke asked, "What happened?" with his head laying on my lap

"I'm not sure Sasuke" I murmered and dipped my head to give him a soft kiss on his lips, "But I'm glad you're back to normal.I was worried..."

"Are you okay?" he asked me looking for and life threatening injuries

"Yes, all thanks to you" I smiled and helped him sit up as the rest of the people began to regain conciousness

-----------------------------------------

Scarlet: Sorry to stop it right there, but there was a few things I wanted to change. Oh yeah, I wanted to say that I wanted to stop Heart of the Avenger before Sasuke goes with Orochimaru. Hoe does that sound?

Akio: Oh yeah, we want at least 92 reviews!

Ruka: 92? I want 100!

Akio: Fine...100 reviews...who gave her sugar?


	16. Obtaining The Heaven Scroll

Scarlet: Thank you everyone! 100 reviews! Oh...In honor of Ruka's new fanfiction, I've decided to change Sakura's personalitly. I think she is gonna be better as a friend of Ari's.

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 16: Obtain That Heaven Scroll, Girl Talk

----------------------------------------

"Wha...WHAT HAPPENED TO SASUKE!" was the first thing that Sakura said whe she regain conciousness

"He's alright" I assured her as she ran towards and hugged Sasuke

"Get your hands off him, forehead girl!" Ino screamed as she dragged a beaten up Rock Lee towards them

"Hey, what do I do with him?" Shikamaru pointed to a still unconcious Naruto

"Wake him" I stated

TenTen then appeared, toook Lee from Ino and began to shake him awake

Naruto woke up with a huge lump of a bruise and ran all the way to Sakura asking her what happened to her hair.

I turned towards Neji and bowed, "Thank you for earlier, Neji"

"Becareful next time" he stated

"Hey Ari-chan! Let's go help Sakura trim her hair and even her ends" Ino suggested...too sweetly

"Um...no th-" I was then dragged off by Ino towards Sakura who was a few feet away from the others

"Don't think that I didn't see what you did with Sasuke" Ino gritted as she trimmed Sakura's hair with a kunai

"What did you do?" Sakura questioned

"I did nothing but stop him from doing something stupid" I replied

"You didn't need to hug him" Ino glared

"You hugged him!" Sakura gasped

'Oh boy' I sighed

After everything was taken care of, everyone was on their way

"Let's go" Sasuke stated as we headed out to complete or objective: Attaining a Heaven Scroll

**----------Time Lapse----------**

"Ahh...this hot spring fells wonderful, don't you think, Sakura?" I asked as Sakura and I relaxed in a hot spring as the boys went to find food

"Hey...Ari...?" Sakura asked quietly as she brought her knees up to her chin

"Hm? What's wrong Sakura?" I question looking at her sullen form

"Do you...do you like Sasuke?" she asked the question that I knoew had to be answered sometime

"Yes" I replied confidiently, "I like Sasuke. No matter what happens...I'll always try to be there for him. I'm sorry Sakura, I knew that you like him too"

"Why...why doesn't he look at me that way!" Sakura stated crying into her hands

"Sa-Sakura!" I started to panic, "Please stop crying!"

"I...why can't I be the one he likes?" she sniffed

"I'm sorry Sakura" I sighed, "But I can't change my feelings towards him"

"I-I knew this would happen...but I never wanted to believe it. I wanted to have Sasuke all to myself. I wanted to say that he belonged to me" she smiled sadly, "This wasn't your fault, Ari-san. Saying that they are yours is not the same is them liking you for being you"

'I don't believe it...Is this really Sakura? She sounds so...mature...' I smiled to myself, "I don't know what to say..."

"Ari-chan, if it's not too much trouble, I want to be friends. Maybe now...I can finally give up on Sasuke...and find someone who would like me"

"That's good to hear, Sakura" I smiled at her, "And I'm glad...speaking of guys...that Rock Lee has taken a liking to you"

"No way! His eyebrows still creep me out!" Sakura joked as we laughed

'Its good to have Sakura as a friend and not an enemy' I thought

**----------The Boys----------**

"I guess that 4 fishes will do for now" Sasuke stated as they got the fire going and waited for the girls to return

"Hey Sasuke-teme, I have a question" Naruto stated quietly

"What, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he placed the fishes to be cooked

"Do you like Ari-chan?" Naruto questioned trying hard not to hit Sasuke for calling him a Dobe

Not suspecting that particular question, Sasuke almost dropped the fishes as he looked for an answer, "What are you getting at dobe?"

"I'm not a Dobe! Anyways, I see you around Ari-chan more then usual after the festival. Did something happen?" Naruto teased

"I don't think that it's any of your business, Baka" Sasuke turned away

"I'm not a Baka either!" Naruto hmphed, "But I'm going to warn you, if you hurt Ari-chan like you hurt all the other girls. I'll make sure you regret it. Ari-chan was the first person to actually want to be friends with me, so if you better not hurt her!"

"Tch, whatever" Sasuke mumbled, turning his attention back to the fishes as Ari and Sakura came back from their bath

**----------Back to Ari's POV----------**

Sakura and I walked happily back to the camp as the boys finished their talk. They were sitting around the fire, doing nothing...well, except for Naruto who was staring at the roasting fishes with his shirt off.

"Ari-chan! Sakura-chan! Welcome back!" Naruto waved as we sat down next to them

"Here" Sasuke stated, handing me a fish in a stick which I accepted happily, "Thank you!"

We ate quietly until I finished mine first. Standing up, I smiled at them, "I'm gonna take a walk okay?" and recieved nods from them

Happily, I decided to walk around the forest but not that far from the group

'I wonder what Onii-chan is doing right now' I sighed until I felt someone behind me. Turning around, I saw Sasuke standing there

"Sasuke! Why did you follow me?" I asked placing my hands on my waist, "You didn't have to worry about my safety"

"Sakura seems different to me" Sasuke stated as he walked closer, "Did something happen?"

"Yep! Sakura decided to look for someone that will like her for her and give up on chasing you" I smiled, hugging him around the waist

"That's good to hear" He looked down at me

"Yes, she can be happy too!" I smiled before leaning up and kissing him on the lips, smiling as he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around me. I felt myself melt into his touch.

It wasn't long until Sasuke and I walked back to the other two, hand in hand. What surprised us was that Kabuto, the silver haired hin that we met earlier, was there with them. We found out that the two of them was going to open the scrolls.

Sasuke then wanted to challenge Kabuto for his scroll but Kabuto stated that he would help us find one. That's why we're running in the forest again...looking for any enemy nins and pray that they have the scroll that we need.

---------------------------------

Scarlet: Yep...I'm ending it here! Don't miss the next chapter! 125 reviews!

Akio: Please read Life in Konoha High! It's Ruka's first fanfiction!


	17. Two Parts

Scarlet: Just because you are all so nice, I feel really happy and decided to post two chapters today

------------------------------------

Chapter 17 Part I: Trapped Like Rats

----------------------------------

'What's that noise?' I thought as we jumped to the ground

Before I could even say anything, Naruto threw a kunai at a tree and we all turned to see what he had aimed for this time.

"What is it Naruto?" I turned and saw an ugly but huge centipede, "Eww..."

"That's gross" Sakura exclaimed and I can even see Sasuke shudder a bit

We then move on, running towards the tower

**----------15 Minutes Later: Night----------**

"I'm sorry...I'm done" Sakura huffed as she fell to her knees

"Sakura!" Naruto gasped rushing towards her but I got there first

"Sakura, did you notice anything different or weird?" I whispered to her

"Ye...Yes...I-I don't know how long we've been running..." Sakura took deep breathes, "But it never seems we are ever getting any closer"

'I knew it...' I thought before realising something, 'Why weren't we ambushed by any enemy ninjas at all?' "We were tricked by a genjutsu"

"How do you know that Ari-chan?" Naruto asked helping Sakura up

"That" Kabuto pointed towards another tree

On it was the huge ass bug that Naruto had killed earlier

"This can't be!" Sakura exclaimed'

"You mean we're been walking around in circles all this time?" Naruto asked

"So they'yt waiting...for us to get tired" Sasuke concluded, "Then attack us"

Not long after, nins dressed in clack began to appear with the hitai-ate of mist

"How come we always have to face mist?" I murmered and heard Sasuke chuckling, "What?"

"Nothing" he smirked

"Trapped like rats" one nin laughed as Naruto rushed forword to punch him

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed

"Good one Naruto!" Sakura cheered but the nin that Naruto punched turned into a sticky goo before taking its shape again

'This is oboro Bushin no Jutsu' I excaimed, "Becareful everyone, the weapons these clones are holding may not be real...but you wouldn't know if the real nins weapon maybe hiding in one of theres"

A bushin turned around and threw a kunai at another bushin as he was gonna hit Naruto. The kunai headed towards the sharigan eyed Sasuke who couldn't move a until Kabuto tackled him down and recieved a scratch on his arm

As Sasuke fell on the floor, I saw the mark on his neck begining to spread again

http/ are we going to do?" Sakura cried, "Every time we hit one of the bushins, they come back"

'Well...you didn't even attack, but neither did I' I thought to myself, "Our only chance is to find the real nins"

"Maybe if we attack them all at the same time, we'll find out who the real ones are" Naruto made a hand seal, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

During this time, the rest of us had sneaked into the bushins and watched as some of Naruto's clones took the shape of us while the others started to attack the enemy

"I wish I could help him but I still feel weak from before" I growled, 'Naruto isn't going to last for much longer'

As I thought, it was not long before Naruto's clones disappeared and he was smacked across the ground.

Suddenly, the black clones from mist all melted and in their place were 3 nins wearing white. The opposite of their clones

The nins from mist saw us all tired and breathing heavily. He took out a kunai and was about to attack when...

"Who's trapped like rats?" Sasuke asked as Sakura, Kabuto and I appeared from behind them

"Nice work Naruto!" Sakura cheered

"Wha-what?" the nin gasped, "What did you do?"

"Well...if you really want to know..." Sakura started

"It's simple, while you were distracted by Naruto's clones..." I smirked

"We snuck up behind you" Sasuke finished

Suddenly, Narutofell to his knees breathing hard

"You over used your chakra, Naruto" I explained

"I'll handle the rest" Sasuke glared with his sharingan

Naruto puched the ninja's before smirking, "No way! I won't stand stand around and let you have all the fun!"

---------------------------------------

Chapter 17 Part II: Our Last Chance, Get That Heaven Scroll!

------------------------------------

"You have some skill, but that doesn't mean you're gonna win" the mist nins made formed some hand seals and more bushins appeared

"I'll keep running until I've found the right body!" Naruto growled as he punched a random nin but it only went through it, "Damn, just a clone"

I was watching Naruto when I heard Sasuke cry out painfully and saw him fall to the ground

"Sasuke!" I ran over to him, " You okay?"

I saw the mark on his neck began spreading once again, 'It's reacting to his use of chakra!'

"What happened Sasuke!" Sakura cried

"Sasuke, you can't use your sharingan" I told him

I heard another commotion and saw Kabuto tackle Naruto to the ground, saving him. Kabuto was then cut across the face and Naruto saved him

Although...during that time, I saw Sasuke freeze as he stared at Naruto but didn't wonder why

In a few minutes, Naruto had taken care of the mist nins and gotton us he scroll we needed. The heaven scroll.

"Can you stand, Sasuke?" I asked helping him up

"I think s-" was all he could get out before he almost fell. Luckily I him before he hit the ground, 'Urg...he's a little heavy'

"Here, let me help you" I placed his arm around my shoulder and helped him walk

I felt someones eyes on my and turned to see Sakura. The weird thing was that she wasn't glaring...only smiling. 'Sakura...I think we could be great friends'

We all headed for the tower. As soon as we got there, Kabuto's team came looking for him and he left. When we went in, there was nobody around.

Although, on the wall, we saw a huge sign with writing. After reading the sign, we decided to open the scroll

Iruka-sensei appeared before us and congradulated us on a job well done. We had made it just in time.

-----------------------------------------

Scarlet: Please remember to review! 125!

Akio: ...That's my line! Remember to check out 'Life at Konoha High!'


	18. Start The Battles

Scarlet: Thank you all for reviewing! This and the next chapter is dedicated to my best friend Akio Fujiyama (not his real name). He decided to move miles and miles away from us! Anyways...on with the story.

**Warning**: Some use of language.

-------------------------------------

Chapter 18: Start The Battles

------------------------------------

I began to yawn as the next examiner talked about the next exam. It is to be a one on one battle with each other.

All the other examiners, sensei's, and even the Hokage were right behind him watching us.

I yawned again and saw Sakura raise her hand as she saw Sasuke's mark on his neck. Suddenly, he grasped her hand and lowered it, not allowing her to tell anyone about the mark.

The examiner asked if any of us wanted to quit, and to my surprise, not a lot did. Only Kabuto.

' Weird, why would he want to leave?' I wondered. 'And he got this far too. I have to talk to Onii-chan about this.'

After everything was done, the first battles began.

I gasped as the first two names appeared.

Uchiha Sasuke

vs

Akado Yoroi

'Sasuke is going first? This is bad.' As the match started, we were asked to watch from the second floor and I quickly went to look for Onii-chan.

"Onii-chan" I stated as I found him standing by the railing reading Icha Icha Paradise.

"Imouto, don't worry about about Sasuke, he should be okay if he does not use his sharingan," he replied to my unasked question.

"Yes, but I'm still worried," I stated looking towards the battleground.

Sasuke was fightting someone with a leaf hitai-ate on. The fight began and Sasuke seemed to have the upperhand when that Yoroi guy seemed to be draining Sasuke's chakra.

Sasuke then launched Yoroi up in the air with kagebuyo.

"Sasuke..Sasuke was able to copy Lee's move from experiencing it only once," I murmured as Sakura and Naruto gasped.

Everything was going well until Sasuke flinched and and the seal on his neck began to cover his whole body.

'The mark is going to consume him if he doesn't doa anything' I watched Onii-chan glare at the mark on Sasuke's neck, 'Come on Sasuke, I know you are stronger then that'

"Oh no..." I heard Sakura cry and I knew that she too saw the mark

"It's okay Sakura, Sasuke is going to be alright" I assured her

"How can you be so calm!" Sakura hissed, "I don't really think you deserve Sasuke-kun at all! Why didn't you at least try to stop him from competing in such a state!"

"I will not stop him from doing anything. Nor will I ever stand in his way" I replied calmly, "That would just be selfish of me"

"Hmph" Sakura turned away from me and kept watching the fight

'So much for friends...' I sighed

Just then, Sasuke closed his eyes and the mark began to retracting and he continued his combo attack.

'I knew you could do it Sasuke...' I smiled at him as the examiner, Hayate, walked towards the guy in mask as Sasuke began to stand up

"I'm halting this match before it goes any futher. In other words..." Hayate paused to cough a bit, "Uchiha Sasuke is the winner"

"**HE DID IT!**" Naruto cheered loudly causing me to go deaf.

I was still worried and was about to go check on him when Onii-chanplaced an arm on my shoulder, "I'll take care of him Imouto, worry about your own match"

Before I could answer him, he appeared right behind Sasuke reading Icha Icha paradise

"Hey, Sasuke! You won...but in such an uncool way! And you came out looking like you're the one who lost!" Naruto teased

The medic nins came in and placed Yoroi on a stretcher before turning towards Sasuke, "We have to escort you to the hospital for possible treatment"

"You don't know what you are getting into" Onii-chan stated, "I'll take care of him"

"Well then...let's get the next round started" Hayate announced as the next two names flashed up

Hatake Murai Ari

vs

Kyrayora Mira

I smirked as I say my name up there, "I'm not even going to ask how he knew'

I jumped off the railing and waited for my opponent as I watched Onii-chan and Sasuke walk away.

Sasuke turned and smirked, "You better win" before leaving

"You should keep your eyes on your opponents" said a bichy voice infront of me

"You must be Mira" I smirked

"I am from Rain so don't expect me to go easy on you" she returned my smirk as she took out a kunai and reached in her shuriken pouch.

"I wouldn't want you to" I smiled

"Go Ari-chan!" Naruto shouted

"Looks like your fan club is cheering. Wouldn't it be a disappointment if you lost?" Mira taunted

"We'll see about that" I replied

"Match begin!" Hayate announced as we charged forward

----------------------------------------------

Scarlet: Sorry for stopping here after all this time...oh well, don't you worry, I have chapter 19 all done and ready to go. Anyways, I need 25 reviews to get chapter 20. If you can, in your reviews, please help me along, I have only watched a few episodes after this so I need your help. Tell me what happens! . (Anime one, not english dubbed)


	19. Battle Of The Will, I Cannot Lose

Scarlet: Presenting chapter 19! Sorry if somethings are wrong. I wrote this when I was pissed off and I guess that Ari in this chapter was a result of that. I think that she may be too strong and her attitude changed. Next time I should not write when angry. Anyways, I hope you still like it and review!

**Warning**: Use of language

------------------------------------------

Chapter 19: Battle of the Will, I Cannot Lose

------------------------------------------

As Hayate announced that, Mira immediatly threw all her weapons at me which I blocked with my ribbon that has never let me down before, but by now, it was a bit tattered and ripped.

"You cannot win by only blocking!" Mira went threw some hand seals before shouting, "Oboro Bushin no Jutsu!"

'Mist clones...tch, I didn't want to face anymore of these after what happened before" I sighed before making my own hand seals, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

The clones started attacking eachother, well, my clones attacked while hers only turned into goo and took their forms again.

'I'm not getting anywhere just attacking like this' I gritted my teeth, 'I've gotta concentrate'

I focused on the clones and found one of them always in the back and not attacking at all

"Got ya!" I threw my ribbon at her and she quickly grabbed it and tugged at it

She dispelled her clones and used all her strength to pull on my ribbon and I did the same. Within a few seconds, my ribbon had ripped in half

"Ha!" Without this...you won't be able to win without it!" Mira boasted, ripping the other half in shreads and tossed it all on the ground as I still clutched mine and the while place went silent

Quietly, I tied my half of the ribbon around my ankle and looked at Mira

"What? So afraid that you can't talk?" Mira taunted as she crushed another piece of the ribbon with her feet.

"..."

"Come on!"

"..."

"Fight me!"

"..."

"You can't do anything without your ribbon!"

...SNAP

I ran towards Mira with my kunai drawn and aimed for her head which she barely blocked

"W-what? But...my informations said that you can't fight without your ribbon!" Mira cried

"Well, now it's time to rewrite your information" I growled launching another attack

"I won't lose to you!" Mira screamed forming her seals for more oboro bushins

"I don't think so!" I formed my handseals, inhaled a breathe of air and blew out a stream of needles at her before she could complete her seals

"Wha-what the hell?" Mira cried as she tried to dodge the attacks only to have some embedded into her arm, "Arg!"

"Opps! So sorry about that" I smirked, "I guess I went to far for a beginner like you"

"Beginner? How dare you call me a beginner when I am far much better then you?" Mira screamed

"Only the weak bark so loudly" I glared, readying for another attack

"I'll show you who is stronger when I kill you, you bitch!" Mira screamed launching herself at me as I calmly formed a few handseals

3 Kage Bushins plus myself surrounded her, making her stop in her tracks

"Wha-" Mira glared at all of us, trying to find the real me, "If you think that this will help you win, then you're wrong"

"I'm not done yet" We all stated as all went through a set of hand motions and created a ball of flame in our right hand.

"What's this? I haven't seen those seals before!" Mira cried frightened

"Oh, of course not" We smirked as we twirled around her in a circle as the ball of flame grew and we thrusted our palms at her before shouting in harmony, "It's my own special jutsu. **AKA KATORI NO MAI!" **(A/N: I think that translates into Dance of the Red Firebird. Not sure though. Anyways, this attack belongs to me. If you want to use it, ask first)

4 streams of fire in the shape of phoenixs flew straight at Mira and spiraled around her creating a giant phoenix. The giant phoenix smashed down towards Mira and a loud scream could be heard. Soon the screams died and the flames simmered down leaving Mira breathing heavily on the floor with her body badly burnt. She was still alive...but barely.

"You're lucky that I didn't go full out on you" I murmured before walking away

"Hatake Murai Ari is the winner of this round" Hayate announced and paused to cough a bit as the medic nins came in and took Mira's badly burnt body away

(A/N: I'm just gonna speed through the next few battles. I didn't feel like describing everything)

Matches came and went. After my battle was

Kankuro

vs

Tsurugi Misumi

That match didn't last long, Kankuro's opponent underestimated him and didn't know about Kankuro's puppet, Karasu. A fatal mistake for him.

After that, it was for of a catfight then a match. Two girls going at it for the love of a guy.

Uchiha Sasuke

...Or at least one was...

During the last punch that would decide the whole match, Sakura punched Ino but she herself had slipped on Ino's hair and barely dodge Ino's punch. Ino was knocked out but Sakura survived by an inch, making her the victor.

Sabaku no Gaara

vs

Rock Lee

It was one of the most awesome fight that I had ever seen. I had underestimated Lee, I had thought that he would have been out in the first 2 minutes seeing how he couldn't lay a hand on Gaara cause of the sand protecting him

It was a boring fight until Lee took off his weights and the real battle began. He had even managed to get past Gaara's wall and punched him. Lee then tried his Lotus on Gaara, but in the end it was Lee who lost...something more then just the match. He might never become a ninja again.

Nara Shikamaru

vs

Tsuchi Kin

Shika-kun was up against the girl from the group we had encounter from before. It looked like she had recovered enough strength to fight, although she too lost by banging her head on the wall due to Shika's Kagemane no Jutsu or also called the Shadow copy technique.

Uzumaki Naruto

vs

Inuzaka Kiba

Well, I've got to say, that was one of the most interesting matched I've seen soo far. Using his own nose against him, Naruto was able to defeat Kiba and Akamaru while showing us another move he had created. The Uzumaki Naruto Renden.

'I guess Lee's Lotus was very popular amoung these two' I smiled remembering that 'Shishi Renden' and Uzumaki Naruto Renden was created from Lee's Lotus

Abumi Zaku

vs

Aburame Shino

It was the cocky guy who actually wounded me so badly that I thought I could still feel the pain. I was about to shout and jump for joy when Shino won using his Kikai Bugs to plug the holes in Zaku's arms, making it backfire when he tried to blast Shino.

Hyuuga Hinata

vs

Hyuuga Neji

It was one of the matches that I didn't want to watch at all. Poor, shy, gentle Hinata tried her best and she still lost. Even with Naruto's cheering, I guess that Neji was still far stonger then she is. Although, you must give Hinata credit for all the determination she has.

Temari

vs

Tenten

This match went by fast as Temari swept the floor with Tenten. Even with all her weapons and her Twin Dragon.

Akamichi Chouji

vs

Dosu

It was a fast and speedy match as Dosu almost killed Chouji.

As the match ended, so did the preliminaries. Everyone who passed where to advance to the final round. We were asked to draw a number from a box and the Hokage did not tell us that it was the match up for the next rounds until we had all drawn a number

The examiner from the first exam. Ibiki, then showed us the match ups

**Round One**

Uzumaki Naruto

vs

Hyuuga Neji

**Round Two**

Hatake Murai Ari

vs

Haruno Sakura

I saw Sakura looked at me as I turned and saw her. I don't think that it will be a match I waill forget.

**Round Three**

Uchiha Sasuke

vs

Sabaku no Gaara

**Round Four**

Aburame Shino

vs

Kankuro

**Round Five**

Nara Shikamaru

vs

Dosu

**Round Six**

Nara Shikamaru

vs

Temari

"The matches will be held one month from now" the Hokage explained

'This is a good time to see my brother and Sasuke too' I thought to myself as I left for the Konoha hospital, having a strange feeling that he would be there

I was walking towards the hospital when sleepiness finally hit me, and I decided to to head back home and find them tomorrow

**--------------------------------------------**

Scarlet: Remember, I need your help if you want other chapters to come out! By the way...if you have the script for the first Naruto movie, please send it to me and I will be able to make a chapter base on the movie. Sorta like a side chapter.

Message to Akio: Damn you for moving and leaving us!


	20. Training

Scarlet: Um…since most of you like Heart of the Avenger, I decided to type this up for all of you who reviewed. I hope that you'll still read my other ones! Sorry that this was so short!

--------------------------------

Chapter 20: Training

--------------------------------

_Ring Ring Ring_

I moanded as my alarm cloak started its daily ritual of waking me up, although today I seemed to not wantt o wake up at all…until I remembered something that I had to do

"Oh yeah! I was gonna visit Sasuke today!" I gasped as I began to get dressed. Me outfit was like Sakura's, except that it was black with red designs and the zipper was in the back. I wore my hitai-ate and was about to tie my hair up when I remembered that Mira had ripped it to shreads. Growling, "I wish that she was here so I could hurt her again…"

Oh well…instead, I decided to leave my hair down for once. Deciding that I was ready, I walked out of the house and towards Konoha hospital. As I got there, I saw Naruto and Onii-chan yelling in the hallway. Well…only Naruto was yelling about something. Then, a guy wearing black with black sunglasses can and took him away.

"Onii-chan? Where is Naruto going?" I asked as soon as I got near

"He is going to be trained by someone" Onii-chan replied before asking, "Are you here to see Sasuke?"

"Yeah, what room is her in?" I asked

"Room 301. I don't know if he is awake or not. By the way, I'll be at the mountains if you need me" Onii-chan answered before disappearing

'Okay…301…right…here!' I was glad I finally found the right room. Going through 200 other rooms was tiring

Quietly, I opened the door and peeked in. Sasuke was sleeping peacefully, as peacefully as you can when you're covered with bruises, on the hospital bed. Suddenly, Sasuke began to open his eyes and I immediately walk towards his bed side

"Sasuke? Are you awake?" I asked looked closer at him

"Hn…" he moaned as he bagan to sit up

"Wait! Hold on" I helped him lean against the bed post, "You have to be careful"

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?" he asked looking at me, ignoring the question I had just asked

"Onii-chan?" I thought for a moment, "He said that he would be at the montains…hey, wait! What are you doing!"

Sasuke had gotten out of bed and walked towards the closet at the end of his bed and pulled out his clothes. Walking to the connecting bathroom, he was changed within 5 minutes and was opening the window, "To find Kakashi-sensei" was his reply before he jumped out the window

"Hey!" with no other choice, I had ran after him. We are going to get in so much trouble. It didn't take long for us to reach the mountain top and to my surprise, Onii-chan wasn't there, even though Sasuke looked confident and was expecting something.

Suddenly, I heard grunts coming from the side of the mountain and walked towards the edge to take a closer look. To my surprise, Onii-chan was climbing the mountain with one hand tied behind his back

"Hey" was the only thing that Sasuke said with his hand inside his pockets as Onii-chan looked at the both of us.

It turned out that Sasuke had wanted Onii-chan to train him and Onii-chan agreed. So for the next month, the three of us were on top of that mountain training. I don't want to bore you with too much details so I'll make it short.

'The day after tomorrow is the finals…' I sighed to myself as I walked to fetch some water that Onii-chan had asked. During my walk, I had began to think about the training that we had up here'

Onii-chan had taught Sasuke how to do Chidori. It's also called 'something' of a thousand birds because it sounds like the chirping of a thousand birds. I had also tired to master that move but it was useless. Onii-chan said that Sasuke was like him. Someone who wants revenge, an avenger, so he was more likely to master it better then someone who has barely had any hate in their life. I know that I should take that as an offence, but I can't help but to think that Onii-chan was right so I decided to spend my time training on my own and making something for Sasuke's fight. Anyway, during the month we were up here, Sasuke had changed a lot. His bangs were longer and his face was more grown up looking.

While thinking, I hadn't known that I was at the small water place already. Snapping out of my daydream, I began to fill the water containers until I heard rustling of leaves. Standing up, I took out a kunai before shouting, "Who's there!"

To my surprise and relief, it was only Sasuke

"Sasuke?" I asked as I place my kunai back in the pouch, "Aren't you suppose to be training with Onii-chan?"

"Kakashi-sensei gave me a break" he answered walking towards me. Did I mention that his voice was deeper?

"Oh" I replied before continuing to refill the containers as he stood there quietly.

(A/N: Warning. A bit of fluff coming up…or too much, I have no idea)

"Ari?" he asked as I stood up after filling the last one

"Yes?" turning towards him, I was surprise that he was that near me

"I wanted to thank you for being here with me" he murmured

'You know I'll always be there for you" I smiled back softly

I didn't know what happened next or who moved first. One moment I was staring into his onyx colored eyes the next moment we were kissing. I had dropped all the containers while wrapping my arms around his neck and his around my waist.

As we finally parted, I couldn't help but looked sad

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Sasuke, promise me that you'll be okay in the finals…" I murmured to him, 'Why does he have to fight Sabaku no Gaara?'

"I'll try my best to promise you that" he replied as I hugged him tighter before walking with him back towards the camp with the containers

Since I had decided that I would go back before the two of them, I decided to give my present to Sasuke early. It was a newly made back outfit that was similar to his blue one except that the whole thng was black with the 'Uchiha' clan symbol in the back. He was very happy with the present. I couldn't help but smile at him. With one last hug from both Sasuke and Onii-chan, I departed back towards home to get ready for my fight.

Against Haruno Sakura…

-----------------------------------

Scarlet: I know that this is kinda short, but I hope that you'll still review! I'm expecting…162? Pretty please? I promise that it'll longer the next chapters. Especially since it's gonna be the finals. What would happen if Ari lost to Sakura? Will Ari lose Sasuke to Sakura? Find out next time!


	21. Rivalry, The Reason I Fight

Scarlet: Oh my god! Thank you so much for all the reviews and helping me with the outfit. I'm sorry if I don't pick yours, but Ari only one person and she can't wear multiple clothes at the same time. Anyways, to make things a little better, I hope that you don't mind that I took what clothes you all suggested and put it together so it'll be like Ari is wearing a part of each one of your clothes! I'm sorry if yours is not in there.

Mistake in Chapter 20: Ari said that the matches were the 'Day after tomorrow'. It was a mistake cause she was suppose to say that the matches were tomorrow. Sorry about the typo!

--------------------------

Chapter 21: Rivalry, The Reason I Fight

-------------------------

I woke up early the next morning and got fresseed in my new outfit that I was saving for a very special occasion.

"Well, I guess that today is that special occasion" I stated as I took the outfit out of the box I had carefully placed it in, "I'm going against Sakura..."

The outfit was a knee legnth blood red chinese style sleeveless dress with a high neck. Two slits ran up the sides of the dress stopping at the waist with an ice blue phoenix covering the back. Near the edge of the dress covering my left leg was the picture of a wolf howling at the full moon. I also had on fishnet shorts that ended abover my knee and black fingerless gloves. Around the my waist was a black belt that held a pouch behind my back. My weapons were within that pouch. Instead of my usual blue sandals, they were back. Letting my hair down, I completed my look with the bell collor around my neck and my charm around my left wrist over my gloves.

Even though Sakura and I still go at each others throat once in a while, she has also became somewhat a friend in on the journey's we had. Still, I will not lose to her. My dream is to become the best Kunoichi and I wasn't going to let this stop me.

After everything was done, I left my house and walked towards the arena where the final roundswere to be held. As soon as I got there, I found Naruto and the rest of the finalist present except for Sasuke and Onii-chan

'Maybe they'll be a little late' I concluded as I walked up to the others

"Hey Ari-chan!" Naruto greeted as Sakura just look at mewith a look that said, 'I'll be the one to win'

'Heh, we'll see about that' I returned her look with a smirk

A few minutes late, Genma, the judge/examiner for the finals announced the first round. The match between Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji.

'What happened to the other examiner, Hayate?' I wondered as I took my seat next to Hinata who was next to Kiba. Hinata was wearing a light blue jacket and Kiba was wearing what he always wore with his hood down and Akamaru on his head. Sakura had decided to sit next to Ino and I had no idea where Naruto went.

"Hey!" I greeted them getting

"Ko-konnichiwa, Ari-san' Hinata said shyly, "I-I l-like y-your outfit"

"Hey Ari!" Kiba smirked and Akamaru barked a hello

"Hinata, I said that you didn't have to put 'san' after my name, okay?" I smiled at her, "And thanks for the complement"

"O-okay" she answered quietly

"Anyways, I know that you'll root her Naruto, right?" I asked with a smile as she played with her fingers, blushed and started stuttering

I was gonna watche the match when I heard a voice from my right that I hadn't heard in a long time. (Scarlet: Can you guess who it is?)

Turning around, I couldn't stop the smile appearing on my face as I saw two of Onii-chan's fellow jounin standing there

"Kotetsu nii-chan! Izumo nii-chan!" I gasped as I hugged them both (Scarlet: If you guessed Sasuke, you were wrong this time )

"It's a surprise to see you here Chibi-Neko" Kotetsu ni-chan greeted me using my nickname that he had given me when we first met due to the fact that I always wore my cat collar. (Scarlet Um...if you have another nickmane that is better then this one, please tell me so I can change it. The nickname that I came up with was a last second thing)

"Don't call me that!" I glared at him as he sat to my right and Izumo ni-chan sat next too him

"Konnichiwa Ari-chan" Izumo gave me a friendly smile

"See! Why can't you be nicer? Like Izumo ni-chan" I whined a bit

"I'm nice!" Kotetsu ni-chan defended himself as we all laughed stopping only when the first match began. Naruto and Neji had stepped into the arena.

"Begin" Genma announced as Naruto charged at Neji. It wasn't hard for Neji to dodge everything that Neji threw at him.

Suddenly, Naruto shouted, 'Kage Bushin no Jutsu!' and charged straight at Neji with all his clones. Neji's byakugan appeared and he countered all the attacks from Naruto and his clones. Taking them out one by one. Suddenly, Neji charged straight at one Naruto and I couldn't help but worry if that was the real one.

Hinata gasped when Neji hit Naruto straight on with his tenketsu and the rest of the clones disappeared

'Naruto, you better not lose!' I started at the battle before me

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata murmured as Naruto choked up some blood

"That's for him" Kotetsu ni-chan stated

'Come on Naruto. I know you can get out of this' I thought

Naruto was bent over as Neji said, "That's why I told you that it was useless

"Naruto-kun...don't lose..." Hinata started coughing

Naruto started chuckling as he said with his head bent, "I told you...not to come to conclusions on your own" surprising Neji as he disappeared in a puff of smoke

"Could it be...?" Neji gasped as two Narutos appeared and aimed straight at him

"ALRIGHT!" Kiba cheerred loudly as Akamaru just laid on his shoulders, "Go, Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata sighed in relief as she held her hands infront of her heart

'Good job Naruto' I couldn't help but smirk

"I've been attacking you with everything I had!" Naruto shouted as he pulled his fist back and punched Neji dead on only to be stopped by something. Neji then spun around and created a chakra barrier around him

'Kaiten...' I thought. I've heard of it but never thought I'd see it today

"What was that...?" Naruto asked surprised

"Did you think you had won?" Neji smirked

"That's..." Hinata looked shocked

"Damn you..." Naruto growled as he stood up, "Don't underestimate me!"

He then created more kage bushins and surrounded Neji on all sides as Neji just got into a stance. As all of the Naruto's rushed in, Neji began his Kaiten, also known as Divination Whirl and pushed all the Naruto's backwith one shot. His kage bushins disappeared as Nauto laid on the ground

"Damn it" Naruto sat up and wiped his mouth

"This is it" Negi stated opening his eyes, "You are withiin the range of my divination"

Naruto got up cautiously

"Jyuuken Move, Hakke Rokujuuyonshou" Neji stated as he took another stance. He then ran at Naruto with with speed and shouted, "Two Strikes" while punching Naruto. It kept going on with "Four Strikes!" "Eight Strikes!" Sixteen Strikes!" "Thrity-Two Strikes!" "Sixty-Four Strikes!" and hit Naruto so hard he flew back a few feet.

Genma walked up to them and said, "I guess that's the end"

'Come on Naruto" I prayed

"I hit all 64 tenketsus in your body" Neji stated as Naruto struggled to get up, "You cannot stand up anymore

"Damn it..."Naruto breathed out

"Mortifying, isn't it?" Neji smirked, "You are on your knees against a power you cannot face, finding out how truly powerless you are. It is only an illusion that hard work makes dreams come true"

Hinata then started coughing violently. Kiba and I both turned and asked her what was wrong

"Hey, Hinata, are you okay?" Kiba asked

'She must not have recovered from her last match agaist Neji' I thought as her coughing stopped

Naruto stuggled and surprised us alll when he got shakingly back up on his feet and started to breath hard

"This guy..." Neji muttered, "This can't be"

"I told you that I don't give up that easily" Naruto breathed out

"This can't be" Neji stated

Hinata then started coughing harder then ever

"Hey, you're bleeding" Kiba sterted patting her back

"What's wrong?" Kotetsu nii-chan asked

"Hinata is recovering from her last battle" I answered

"You're still hurt from that match..." Kiba murmured, "Hinata, hold on"

Just then, a guy wearing a black cloak with an anbu mask appeared next to Kiba, "I'll take a look at her"

"Who are you?" Kiba asked

"No one suspicious" the guy replied

'That's makes you sound suspicious' I sweatdropped

"Stop fighting" Neji stated, "It's going to be the same even if you comtinue. I have no grudge against you"

"Shut up" Naruto laughed, "Even if you don't. I have one against you"

"What are you talking about?" Neji glared

"Why...when you're so strong..." Naruto started, "Why do you have eyes that seem to say you know everything...why did you mentally attack Hinata like that when she was trying her best!"

"That's nothing to do wioth you" Neji stated

The black cloak guy carried Hinata to the back of the seats and Kiba went with him, not before saying, "Good luck on your match"

"Very well, I'll tell you since you seem to care so much..." Neji started, "About Hyuuga's fate of hatred. Hyuuga has a secret ninja technique that is passed on within the head family. And that is the cursed seal technique"

'Cursed seal technique?' I wondered

"That cured seal symbolizes a caged bird..." Neji continued, "And is also a symbol of those who are bound within an inescapable destiny" Neji began to untie and remove his headband revealing and 'X' mark on his forehead with two lines right next to it in green

"One day, when I was four..." Neji continued his story, "this detestible seal was carved into me with that cursed seal technique. That day, there was a big ceremony going on in Konohagakure. It was the day when the Country of Lightning which had been at war with Konahagakre for a long time, had thier Hidden Village of Cloud's head ninja...come to conclude the alliance treaty. But in that event where everyone from Konoha includhing the Jounins to the Genins participated. There was one clan who did not participate. The Hyuuga Clan. That day was the long awaaited day when the head family's successor turned three. It was Hinata-sama's third birthday." Neji turned and faced someone in the stands before continuing, "My father, Hyuuga Hizashi, and Hinata-sama's father up there, Hyuuga Hiashi-sama, were twin brothers. But Hinata-sama's father, Hiashi-sama, was born first. A head family member. And my father, the second son, became a branch family member. When the head family's successor reached the age of three. I was engraved with the cursed seal, and became a caged bird...A Hyuuga brach family member"

"Why do they have to do that?" Naruto asked, "Why seperate the head and brance families? What kind of meaning is there to that weird seal?"

'That's my question too' I wondered

"This seal on my forehead is not a decoration" Neji glared as he went into a flashback before answering, "The cursed seal is the absolute fear of death that the head family gives to the branch family. The secret seal that the head family forms easily destroys the branch family's brain cells. Needless to say, killing is easy as well. And this cursed seal will only disappear after my death...and it seals up the Byakugan ability. The Hyuuga family has the most unique Bloodline Limit. There are many who are after their secrets. So, this curse seal means that brance family only lives to protect the head family. It is an efficient system to protect the Hyuuga's Bloodline Limit, the Byakugan, forever. And...That incident accorded. My father was killed by the head family. One night, Hinata-sama was almost kidnapped by someone. Hiashi-sama caught up to the perpetrator immediatly, and killed him. He was wearing dark clothes and hid his face with a mask. Who do you think it was? It was the Country of Lightning's head ninja, who just signed the alliance of treaty. It was appeartend that they came here to seek the secfrets of the Byakugan. But the Country failed in their scheme and ended up with a dead ninja...so they claimed that Konoha brooke the treaty, and made an unfair demand. Of course , the relationship between Konoha and Lightning worsened, and a was almost broke out. But Konoha wanted to avoid a war, so they made a secret agreement with the Lightning. The Lightning wanted a Hyuuga head family member with the Byakugan Bloodline, in other words, Hiashi-sama's dead body. And Konoha agreed. And war was avoided. Thanks to the Hyuuga Hiashi's double, who died to protect the head family...My father! Death is the only way to escape from this detestable cursed seal. They were twins with almost the same strength...but when thet were born first and secong, their fates were sealed. And in this match, your fate was decided when I became your opponent. Your fate said that you will lose to me. That, I can guarentee"

"You don't know until we actually fight" Naruto argued

Neji retied his hitai-ate as Naruto stated, "I don't know how tough you've had it with your dad getting killed long time ago...But you've got the wrong idea by using that alone to decide fate is predeterminded"

"You are hopeless" Neji stated as Neji charged at Naruto and punched him in the stomach, "Examiner, It's over. You dropout" Neji turned away from Naruto

"Doh't run away" Naruto struggled to stand up, "I'm not going to take back my words...That'smy way of the ninja"

"I've heard that somewhere" Neji chuckled

"I won't lose to a guy like you" Naruto stated growled, "A coward who blames everything on fate and other crap!"

"You know nothing" Neji stated angrly, "Don't lecture me! People are born carrying an unchangeable fate. To carry a seal that can never be removed. A guy like you will never understand what it means!"

"No..."Naruto stated, "I understand. So what about it?"

"This guy...!" Neji's Byakugan activated again

"Stop acting cool" Naruto said, "You're not the only special guy here. Hinata...was suffering like you. She is from the head family but she tried her best to change herself because no one would acknowledge her. That's the determination she had, and she faught you even after she was injured. That goes for you as well. The branch family is suppose to protect the head family yet you did that to Hinata when it was only an exam. You were only trying hard to fight agaist fate, weren't you!"

Naruto started to cough as Neji smirked at him, "All 64 of your tenketsus are closed. How are you able to fight now? You won't be able to use your Chakra for a while. In the end, you are going to follow the same fate as Hinata-sama"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted, " Stop talking as if you know everything with that Byakugan of yours!"

"Then show me if what you say is true" Naruto laughed

"Sure, I'll beat you and and prove it to you" Naruo growled as he closed his eyes and concentrated on something.

"The chatting ends now" Neji stated, "Examiner, I intend to kill him. If you're going to stop me, stop me whenever you want"

"Gezz" Genma tched

Naruto made a sealand shouted as Neji only said, "It's usless. I hit your tenketsus"

"Why do you fight against fat that hard?" Neji asked shaking his head

"Because..." Naruto glared, "You called me a dropout"

Suddenly, a huge amount of orange chakra surround Naruto surprising Neji

'Could that be? The Kyuubi...' I gasped

"The hell? His tenketsus were hit!" Kotetsu nii-chan stated

"Don't underestimate my teammate, Kotetsu nii-chan!" I smiled at Naruto

"Let's begin" Naruto stated as his chakra flew around the stadium and wrapped around Naruo's body

Naruto attacked Neji with some shurikens but Neji used Kaiten and threw then back at hiim. Thankfully Naruto dodged and they both pulled out a kunai, clashed and threw it at eachother only to dodge them and grabbed the kunai's again.

"You..."Naruto looked at Neji, "...are confident about close combat right?" before charging straight at Neji

"I don't know abou the Hyuuga's fate of hatred, but..." Naruto kept charging, "If you think it's impossible, then don't do anything!"

"This isn't good! I need to start the Whirl" Neji's barrier started to form

"After I become the Hokage" Neji and Naruto collide, "I'll change Hyuuga for you!"

A big explosion took place and dust flew everywhere. As the dust cleared, you large holes could be seem on the battlefield. An arm popped up and Neji got up from the hole.

'Naruto...' I kept looking for him, 'This can't be over!'

Neji staggered and walked over to where Naruo was laying out cold.

"Sorry dropout boy, this is reality" Neji stated, "This is truly the end..."

Then the rocks underneath Neji began to give way and and arm came up and punched Neji in the chin and Naruto popped up from the ground. Neji laid on the floor unmoving. The Naruto that was in the hole disappeared.

"My body..."Neji gasped

'Good Job Naruto' I smiled

Naruto walked over to Neji who was lying on the ground and they started talking and then Neji looked and saw a bird fly away

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto" Genma stated as the stadium cheered

"See!" I turned towards Kotetsu nii-chan as he only mock glared at me

"YEAH!" Naruto did a victory pose and ran around the stadium. The medics came and took Neji away as Genma announced the next match, " Hatake Murai Ari verses Haruno Sakura"

'Finally' I thought as I got up from my seat and proceeded to walk towards the stadium door. I didn't get far when I heard Kotetsu nii-chan call to me

"Good Luck, Chibi-Neko" Kotetsu nii-chan smiled

"We'll be rooting for you Ari-chan" Izumo nii-chan said

"Thank you Kotetsu nii-chan, Izumo nii-chan. I'll ake sure to win!" I waved at them before walking to a door that lead me towards Genma. Sakura was right ahead of me.

"Ready?" Genma looked at the both of us. We nodded, looked towards each other and got into our stances, "Begin!"

As soon as we heard that word, we charged straight at eachother and our kunais clashed and flew a few feet from us

"Bushin no Jutsu" Sakura immediatly made 4 clones of herself and ran towards me

'Damn, Ino was right, she has gotten faster" I thought as a tried to find the real her only to get punched in the stomach and flew a few inches back

Arg...!...Th...that wasn't...bad for...you...but..." I began coughed a bit and wiped a bit of blood from my mouth before smirking at her, "I will not lose to you!"

Charging I went through my hand seals before shouting, "Kenkaze!" The blade of whirlwind appeared around Sakura and began to give her deep stratch marks, "Give it up Sakura. It's gonna hurt the more you struggle. As the saying goes, 'No one can stop a blade of wind'. I don't want to kill you"

Something happened then. The Sakura within the blade of wind turned into a tree branch as the wind stopped

'Tch! Sakura's been studing on my fighting style' I thought as I looked around for her. I then heard running behind be and turned just in time to see her running at me with another kunai. Thinking fast, I went through another set of handseals before shouting, "Doku Gasu!" and blew a cloud at her causing her to stop in her tracts and disapper to somewhere else.

I concentrated and as soon as the cloud of gas disappeared, I shouted, "Haritsuba!" and blew a string of needles from my mouth at a certain sopt on a certain tree.

"Ah!" I heard a gasp and a bundle of pink fell from the tree

"Sakura...what is your reason to fight?" I asked as I stood there looking at her

She was breathing hard when she answered me, "I'm fighting because I'll prove to Sasuke that I'm better then you!"

"You fight for someone else" I stated as I shook my head

"Why do you fight!" Sakura asked angrily

"I fight for myself. To prove to myself that I can do this. To be the best Kunoichi I can" I took a breath, "To fufill my dreams...and you will not stop me!"

Quickly going throw my final hand seal, I ran at her with four bushin who were all holding a kunai.

"Mikazuki no Mai!"

Confusing her with the clones, I was able to knock her down with out hurting her too much. Just enough that she could not get up.

"Winner, Matake Murai Ari" Genma stated as the medics came and took Sakura away

'You did good Sakura' I thought making my way back towards my seat, 'I hope to fight you again and I know you''ll be stronger'

"Good job Chibi-Neko/Ari-chan" Kotetsu nii-chan and Izumo nii-chan said as I sat down again.

"Thank you" I replied as I awaited the match that everyone came here for. Uchiha Sasuke verses Sabaku no Gaara

Looking towards Ino, I was surprise to see Sakura there with only a few bruises and cheering for Sasuke

'I should have known she would be up and waiting for Sasuke. I didn't hit her that hard anyway' I shrugged and waited for the appearence of Sasuke and Onii-chan as Genma said, "Third Match. Uchiha Sasuke verses Sabaku no Gaara"

---------------------------

Scarlet: Wow...I think that was the longest that I've typed after festival. Mostly cause of Naruto's fight, but I hope you still review! I love you all for giving me almost 200 reviews! Also, I was wondering, if so much of you guys want that birthday part. What about a date for it? Probably after July 23 right? Anyways, I'm working on it but have yet to come up with a title, so if you know one, tell me okay? It's gonna be a side chapter.

So I'll need your help for this:

1.If you want to come to the birthday party, just let me know and how you look like. What kind of present ('if you want to bring one) would you give Ari

2. Who should come and what kind of present they should bring

3. If you want any fluff/special moments between Sasuke and Ari and what kind of present should he give her

4. Any specific outfit that you want Ari to wear

5. What flavor cake you think is best

6. Party games that they can play

Okay? Thanks for reading again!


	22. Invasion After The Battle

Scarlet: It seems that this chapter came out sooner then schelduled. Oh well, enjoy!

---------------------------------------

Chapter 22: Invasion After The Battle

As the next match started, I was standing with Naruto and Shino is the room that you can see the match from. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Shikamaru were there too, all waiting for the next round

Sabaku no Gaara

Vs  
Uchiha Sasuke

When the next match hadn't started for some time, the audience started getting restless, shouting things like,

"Start the match!"

"We dom't have all day you know!"

'Tch, it's just like Onii-chan to be late' I thought as I laid my arms on the rail.

"What's that guy doing?" Shikamaru asked , also leaning on the rail, 'Is he planning not to come?"

"A wise man keeps away from danger" Shino stated, "He made a wise decision"

"What are you talking about" Naruto said quietly, "He'll defiantly come

I then saw Naruto glare at Gaara and he glared back

As the match prolonged for few minutes, the restless audience turned into an angry mob

'I hope they don't disqualify Sasuke' I prayed as I saw the Hokage and another jounin talking

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" Genma started, getting everyones attention, " An examinee has not arrived just yet. Therefore we will begin the next match first"

I sighed as I head the announcement, 'At least he won't be disquilified'

Naruto let out a breath that he was holding, "That was close"

"Does this mean my match is coming up faster?" Shikamaru asked a bit nervous

"Next match up" Genma started, "Kankuro and Aburame Shino. Come down"

I saw Kankuro look at Temari who nodded back before Kankuro turned back to the examiner and shouted, "Examiner! I'm giving up!" causing everyone to gasp in surprise

"I'm giving up" he repeated again, "Go to the next match"

The angry mob of an audience began to shouted and cry about the situation

Kankuro has given up" Genma sighed, "…there for, Aburame Shino wins by default"

Temari then glared at the audience before talking out her huge fan and flying down towards the arena.

"You are?" Genma looked at her

"It's my turn right?" she asked as she leaned on her now closed fan

"Looks like you want to do this" Genma stated before nodding," Okay, we're going to start the next match. Hey, the other one. Get down"

"Hey now" Shikamaru did not look like he wanted to fight, " why are you guys getting excited? Actually, why do I have to be the guy who gets their match up changed so frequently?"

"Nara Shikamaru. It's you" Genma called out and Sh8ikaru still looked reluctant to go down until…

"All right! Go get her Shikamaru!" Naruto cheered as he slapped Shikamaru on the back, causing him to fall into the arena

(A/N: I know you all want to read about Shikamaru and Temari's fight. I myself love this fight also, but I don't have much time on the computer so I'm going to skip it a bit. I hope you all don't mind! Sorry again)

I huge gust of wind and leaves swirled around two figures and cause Naruto to stop pacing. Sasuke and Onii-chan was standing there and to my delight, he was wearing the outfit that I had made for him.

"I'm sorry we're late" Onii-chan smiled

"Onii-chan! You got all of us worried!" I shouted at him before happily waving at them

"Name?" Genma asked

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke stated

Everyone in the stands began to cheer and cry in joy of the match they've all been waiting for

"You were awfully late" Naruto teased, "I thought you weren't going to come, because you were afraid to fight me"

"You won the first round?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto

"Of course!" Naruto shouted happily

Don't get so excited over it, baka" Sasuke stated

I then saw Sasuke look directly up at me and I could see a faint smile grace his lips and I smiled back. He then turned his attention and glared at the person that was right next to me. Sabaku no Gaara.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Ino was shouting at the top of her lungs

I held my breath as Gaara passed me and appeared below, walking towards Sasuke. For some reason. Something in him is out for blood

"So it finally begins…" Genma stated as Sasuke and Gaara stood face to face, "BEGIN!"

Sasuke jump away as sand came out from the gourd behind Gaara's back. Suddenly, Gaara gasped and clutched his head as the sand stop in mid air

"Don't get so mad at me…" Gaara growled out, "Kaa-san…"

' Did he just say Kaa-san…?' I gasped as I tried to figure out what was happeneing

"Back there…back there…I made you absorb foul blood…" Gaara murmured, 'I'm sorry…but this time…it'll taste better"

"He's begun to converse now" I overheard Kankuro tell Temari, "This looks bad"

"I've never seen Gaarabecome like that before a battle" Temari stated, "This means that the opponent is strong"

'Something is not right…'I glared at the battle before me

Gaara gasped as the sand fell around him and he slumped over before lifting his head and glared at Sasuke, "Come"

Sasuke three some shurikens at Gaara but his sand rose and caught it. The sand then transformed into a suna bushin defending the real Gaara as he launched a pile of sand at Sasuke

As the sand shot at Sasuke, he ran forward, jumped and dodged it. Reaching into his pouch, he took more shuikens and threw it once again at Gaara as he kicked the suna bushin in the arms, spinned around and lauched another attack at it's neck. His arm was beginning to get absorbed into the sand until he used his other hand and punched it loose also destroying the bushin. Running forword, he was about to punch Gaara when a wall of sand appeared.

Smirking, he disappeared only to appear behind Gaara

'He is moving just like Lee' I thought

Gaara was surprise as Sasuke punched him and broke the shield of sand around his face and he flew a couple of feet away

"That must be the armor of sand" Sasuke stated as Gaara sat up

"Come" Sasuke repeated what Gaara had said as he stood in what I saw as Lee's stance

Sasuke charged at Gaara with speed that can match Naruto's when he was using the Kyuubi's chakra. As he was close, Gaara tried to stop him with his sand but Sasuke only disappeared again and appeared behind him, kicking Gaara in the face.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke smirked, 'Is that all you've got?'

Sasuke ran once again at Gaara and began to run circles around him before grabbing Gaara be his shirt and kneeing him in the stomach

Gaara then stood up again and performed a seal. The sand around him immediately enclosed him in a sphere of protective sand.

As Sasuke charged with his sharingan activated, spikes appeared, not letting him go closer or to even attack

Sasuke then unbuckled his armguards, using chakra, he climbed up the wall and stood there. He then did a couple of hand seals that were very familer to me before clutching his left hand with his right

Suddenly, blue chakra appeared in his left arm. Sounding like a thousand chirping birds

'Sasuke finally mastered the Chidori!' I couldn't help but smile

Lifting his arm, Sasuke ran straight down the wall and towards Gaara, leaving a geep trail behind him from the power of the chidori. The sand spikes appeared and tried to atop Sasuke but he just dodged them all and ramed the chidori straight into the sphere of sand causing everyone to gasp out in surprise

"Gaara's absolute defense was…" even Kankuro was surprise

"This can't be true"Temari gasped

Suddenly, Gaara was screaming from inside the sphere, "Blood! My Blood!"

"Is he…?" Kankuro asked

Sasuke gasped as he tried to pull him arm our of the sphere but to no avail as the chidori started flailing wildly. As soon as Sasuke managed to get his arm free, another arm, a huge monster like one, shot out after him.

'That's…' I was surprise to see came out after Sasuke

Sasuke fell onto his knees and the arm retracted into the hold in the sphere as the sphere itself began cracking like an egg. The sphere dissolved, revealing Gaara, although something was different. He was clutching his left shoulder which was bleeding badly.

That was not the only bad thing. Something in the stands caught my eyes and I saw feathers falling over the audience causing them to fall asleep

"Some one is using Nemurihane" I gasped as I saw everyone fall asleep except for Onii-chan, Gai-sensei, and Sakura.

The Kage's seating box began to get covered in smoke and it seems that Konohagakure was under attacked

"Gaara!" Temari and Kankuro shouted as they jumped down to Gaara and I followed , landing next to Sasuke

"Sasuke, this was a trick" I stated looking at him, "Konoha is under attack"

"I'll kill you…" Gaara gowled as Sasuke pushed me behind him

"There's no point fighting him any longer' Kankuro blocked Gaara's path

"Do not forget our mission" Temari added

"Get out of the way" Gaara pushed Kankuro away as Baki, their sensei suddenly appeared

"What are you three doing!" He asked them harshly, "The mission has commensed already"

Gaara then clutched his head and cried out in pain as Genma appeared infont of us

"What the hell is going on!" Sasuke demanded

Gaara's pain became worst and he fell to his knees. The three of then started talking before Kankuro lifted Gaara and the three Genin's disappeared leaving only Baki

"Sasuke' Genma turned towards us, "Sorry, but the chuunin exams end here. You are chuunin level already. If you are a Konoha ninja, be useful to Konoha"

"So you want me to fight and beat up that Gaara, right?' Sasuke asked

"Don't chase him too far though" Genma warned, "And take care of her. From here on, it's not an exam. It's the real thing"

"It's the same thing" Sasuke stated before turning towards me, 'Let's go Ari"

I nodded as we both went the same way that the suna genins went

"You're not leaving!" Baki threw kunais at us but where deflected by Genma's leaving us time to run. Before I was completely out of ear shot, I turned around for a split second and shouted, "Genma ni-san, if you see Onii-chan, tell him I'll have his hide if he gets hurt!" before following Sasuke and jumping over the wall.

---------------------------------------

Scarlet: Please review! Anyways, this is a question for the birthday story. I'm not sure what title I should so if you have any idea's please send it to me.

Also, if Ari's birthday has Kareoke, what songs do you think they/ you if you're in the fic, please send me song songs and lyrics if you can. Can you imagine Gaara singing a song…? Anyways, if you want to join and/or suggest something, you all have until the dead line this Friday the 18th.

Also, I'm seeing that not much of you are reviewing anymore. Please review and tell me what you think, I write more if more people decide to review! I'm hoping for 13 for this new chapter, making the total 200 reviews!


	23. Sasuke's Change, Ari's Despair

Scarlet: A special thank you for all of you who've stayed with me for so long and kept reviewing even though I didn't update fast enough. Thank you for all those who supported me and I hope you continue reading Heart Of The Avenger. (HOTA)

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 23: The Change In Sasuke. Ari's Uncertinty

--------------------------------------------

I followed Sasuke into the woods after telling Hayate-san to give Onii-chan my message of living. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped and I almost bumped into him on accident. He then bent down and I watched as he scooped a handful of dirt into his hand.

"Sasuke?"

"Quiet!" his growl made me shut up quickly

He then let the dirt fall between his fingers and mumbled something. Then he got up and sped off in the same direction.

"Sas-" I stopped myself from calling out his name and just ran after him, 'What was I thinking..I'm only slowing Sasuke down..but..I can't help but noticed hes changed..he's becoming more aggressive. What happened to the kind and caring guy I fell in love with..'

Sasuke began to speed up and I followed his example. Suddenly, something shiny caught my eye.

'A thread?' I gasped, 'A trap!'

Just then, the traps exploded forcing me away from Sasuke as we dodged around the traps. In my quick glance of Sasuke, I saw that he landed on a tree that was booby trapped also and it was about to explode.

"Sasuke!" I shouted as I jumped at him and pushed him off the tree. He landed on the top one, upside down hanging there while I landed on the ground.

'Heh..I guess Onii-chan's training did come in handy' I laughed to myself before falling to my knees

Sasuke landed infront of me with an angry glare, "Baka! What the hell did you think you where doing? You could have gotten yourself killed!'

"I'm fine Sasuke" I smiled at him, "You're safe and that's all that matters"

"I could have dodged it by myself" He growled, "Go back to the village, it's too dangerous here for you"

Those words hurt me like none could ever.

_Go back to the village_

"But Sasuke.." I looked at him shocked

"Go" was all he said before running off again and leaving me there all alone.

"Sasuke.." I couldn't believe it. He just ran off and left me there..was fighting Garra all that important to him then me..?

'I wont let him just leave me like that..' Getting up I followed his trail a little bit far behind. I don't think he noticed me on account of his determination to find the 3 sand shinobi siblings.

By the time I got to them, I saw that Sasuke was standing infront of the 3 siblings. Kankuro was supporting Gaara who had his head down and Temari was standing on Gaara's left side.

"You aren't going anywhere" I saw Sasuke smirk holding a kunai with one finger

Kankuro looked troubled as he quickly glanced at Gaara and then at Sasuke.

"Heh. Bring it on then" Kankuro shouted as Temari jumped infront of him, suprising him

"Kankuro, take Gaara and run!" Temari instructed throwing 3 kunais at Sasuke who dodged it with ease as she landed on a branch above Kankuro, "Let me deal with him"

"But Temari.." Kankuro looked like he didnt know what to do, "You can't handle him"

"Don't worry about me" Temari looked determined, "This is an important mission for Sunagakure. Prioritize Gaara's condition. Also, this guy is my type."

She looked at Sasuke who glared back and then turn to Kankuro, "Go, Kankuro!"

Kankuro nodded and disappeared as Sasuke shouted, "I won't let you!" and threw 3 kunai's at him.

Unfortunatly though, Temari deflected all of them

"You're not getting away" Sasuke tried to run after Kankuro and Gaara but Temari stood in his way.

"Eat this!" The waved her fan causing blades of wind to blowing him towards another branch. Luckily though, Sasuke caught his footing and landed on another tree.

They both stared at each other before disappearing into the air. Sasuke threw some sharikens at Temari but she reflected them all with her wind

Temari stared at Sasuke as Sasuke just smirked. Glaring at him, Temari raised her fan and shouted, "Ninpou Kamaitachi!" Also known as Sickling Winds

Sharps blades of wind flew towards Sasuke and I was about to run in and help him when I remembered what happened before.

'I should just stay out of his way' I thought sadly and stayed in my hiding space.

Sasuke smirked and dodged all of Temari's blades of wind which cut the trees that Sasuke was standing on

"Another!" Temari kept summoning wind sickles at Sasuke but he managed to dodged them all as he landed on another tree. Forming his own hand signals he shouted out, "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutse" Fire Element, Blazing Fireball and blew it directly on top of Temari.

"Did I get her?" I heard Sasuke ask himself

Just then, the blazing covering where Temari was standing at blew away as I heard her shout, "Sickling Winds!" As the blaze disappeared, I saw that she came out unscorched

The wind she summoned was aimed right at Sasuke and he jumped away only to fall into another on of her traps for the branch Sasuke landed on had a bit of sand on it from what I could see. Sasuke lost his footing and began to fall backwards off the branch.

"This is my chance" Temari smiled as she disappeared and reappeared infront of Sasuke

"I've gotcha!" She threw some kunais at Sasuke and I heards him gasped

"It couldnt be.." I was scared that Sasuke was hurt but I just couldn't bring myself to go and help him, "Why wont my body move! Have..have I became this weak..'

Sasuke body thumped onto the floor as Temari landed neatly a few feet from him. She then walked up to Sasuke's body, thinking he was dead..until the body disappeared and in its place was a replacement with an exploding note on it.

Temari didn't have time to defend herself as the note exploded infront of her causing her to flew back with an imense force and coughed out blood.

She lifted her head and and I saw her looking at Sasuke ontop of a tree.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have all day to deal with you" He stated before disappearing

Temari sat up with difficulty and and began to breath hard, "Damn it..I have to protect Gaara.."

I knew it wouldn't be right to just leave her there so I jumped down from my hiding space and landed a few feet away from her

"It's you!" she gasped as she saw me. I guess she remembers me from when we bumped into her at the begining of the Chuunin exam, "What do you want? Come to finish me off?"

"No.." I whispered as I walked over to her, "I want to help you"

"Why?" Temari didn't trust me one bit, "Why would you help me when your little boyfriend did this?"

"I don't know..Sasuke's chan-" I caught myself before I said anything else, "I think he did that only cause he wants to stop Gaara and save Konoha"

'I sound like I'm trying to convince myself' I laughed silently

"I don't need your help" Temari huffed

"Well, you're getting it whether you like it or not" I walked over to her and knelt down next to her. Taking a roll of cloth I wrapped it around her body and began to bandage all her wounds. Then I took a silverish pill from my sack and gave it to her

"Here, this will give you some of your strength back" I handed it to her and reluctently, she accepted

Smiling faintly, I jumped and began to once again follow Sasuke not knowing what will happen once I catch up to him..

--------------------------------------------------

Scarlet: YAY! Chapter 23 is finally finished! Please read and review Heart of the Avenger! (HOTA) and tell me what you think!

230 Reviews to get the next chapter!


	24. Shino's Battle, Ari's Uncertainty

Scarlet: Sorry for not posting as fast as I used to. I'm kinda addicted to an online game now XD. Tricksteronline

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 24: Shino's Battle. Ari's Uncertainty

---------------------------------------------------

As quickly as I could, I tried to catch up to Sasuke without him sensing me. It wasn't long before I got caught a glimps of his black outfit. Quickly I hide behind another tree making sure he didn't see me but I could see him.

Suddenly I saw him throw a couple of shurikens at a moving figure ahead of him.

'That must be Kankuro' I thought to myself

I saw Sasuke land in front of Kankuro, forcing him to stop

"Don't run" Sasuke smirked, catching his breath

"Bring it on" Kankuro breathed out still carrying Gaara, "I'll fight you this time then"

"Wait!" a voice called out and Temari landed next to Kankuro

"Well..it was crazy of her to come back in her condition but at least I know my medicine works" I thought to myself

"What? Temari?" Kankuro sounded surprised, "I thought he beat you.You were okay?"

"Yeah, somehow. With some help" Temari answered, "But..I couldn't stop him at all."

"No, it was enough time for Gaara to recover." Kankuro stated, "Also, it caused him to use some of his chakra"

Sasuke only smirked at this comment

'Sasuke..whats going to happen..' Ari wondered sadly, 'Everything is going to change..'

"Go, Kankuro!" Temari instructed, "I'll fight him again.."

But before Temari even finished, Kankuro jumped infront of her and set his puppet down next to him, "Temari, take Gaara and leave." causing Temari to gasp, "You can't fight anymore. We don't need anyone to burden us"

"But.." Temari gasped

"Go!" Kankuro's face was one of determimation

Temari took a step back and look at Gaara's body on the floor before turning back to Kankuro.

"Hurry!" he shouted without looking back

"Okay" Temari lowered her head in understanding and picked up Gaara's limp body

"Looks like I'll have to fight you." Kankuro said never taking his eyes off Sasuke as Temari and Gaara disappeared

"I don't care who I battke" Sasuke stated

"No" a voice sounded behind Sasuke

Sasuke gasped and turned around..

---------------------------------------------------

Please turn in for Chapter 25!

---------------------------------------------------

Just Kidding! On With The Story..

--------------------------------------------------

Sasuke turned around and saw Shino standing on a brach of a tree

"I am your opponent" Shino stated

"You're.." Kankuro started

"Shino." Sasuke finished the sentence, "Why are you here?"

"Before you left the stadium, I put a female bug on you." Shino pointed at Sasuke without looking at him, "The female is almost odorless..and the only thing that can smell that faint scent is the make of the same species. The males have a stronger odor to them, though. Uchiha Sasuke, yu go right after Gaara..since the match between you and him was not completed. I will fight him. since his opponent was originally me."

"Tch, don't die" Sasuke ran after Temari and Gaara

'I should run after Sasuke..but..Shinos my friend, I can't just leave him' I thought to myself and I stayed where I was to watch Shino's match

Shino stared at Kankuro as he place his hands together in front of him and unstrapped his puppet.

"Are those..wires?" I stared at the blue chakra strings coming out of kankuros fingers. As his fingers moved so did his puppet

I then saw Shino stuck out his hand and if I'm right. I think I saw bugs creeping slow out form his sleeves and covered his entire arms

'Eww..I'm sorry Shino, I'm sorry but I'm kinda scared at bugs' Ari shivered 

"I'm from Konoha's Aburame clan." Shino stated, "Even if our enemy is a small bug, we will not underestimate it.We will fight with everything we have"

"How disgusting" Kankuro made a sound of disgust

They began to stare at each other..and stared and stared..

Then suddenly, Kankuro moved his right arm forward and his puppet flew straight at Shino with a knife at the wrist of the puppet. Shino jumped away just in time for the knife to be embedded into the spot where he had stood. The area around the tree turned a shade of purple

'Poison..?' I gasped

Kankuro aimed the other had at Shino but he jumped away safetly again. Kankuro then made the puppet go after Shino and aimed an attack right at Shino's head which he luckily he dodged

"You're not getting away!" Kankuro stated as he made the puppet look for Shino who hid among some leaves near me.

Razors suddenly appeared in the chest of Kankuro's puppet as it flew straight towards some leaves. Then, a kunai flew from somewhere and hit the puppet right in the middle chest cause it to tilt back. Suddenly, the puppet disappeared in a puff of smoke and in it's place was a log.

'Did that puppet..just do substitution..?' I was surprised..very surprised

I then saw Shino jumped out of the trees with the puppet right on his tail. The puppets mouth opened and it began to shop some sharp knives towards Shino which hit him in the stomach and forhead

'Oh my god..Shino..' I gasped, 'Wait..he couldn't lose that easily..come on Shino!'

The place where the knives hit began to move as bugs started to appear from the holes as his whole body dissolved into bugs and dissapeared. Shino then appeared right next to Kankuro and tried to punched him but Kankuro dodged and missed

"You made a bushin with bugs and snuck behind me..Nice" Kankuro stated as he jumped away

"You are a puppeteer who favors medium to long range battles" Shino concluded, "I suspect that you are weak in close range combat..since that the puppet control techinique on yours requires concentration to control the puppet. It makes the user vulnerable"

"You know a puppeteer's weak point well" Kankuro smirked, "But now, I'll show you the true use of this ninja technique in battles"

"Before we begin. I would like to say something" Shino stated

"And that would be?" Kankuro questioned

"Ari" Shino called out

'Wha?! He couldn't have..could he..?' I wondered as I heard him call my name

"Ari. I know you are there. I sensed you when I created the bushin" Shino stated, "You don't need to be here. Go help Sasuke"

'Yea..if he even needs my help..' I thought but did as I was told and left Shino to look for Sasuke, "Good Luck Shino"

-------------------------------------------------

Scarlet: DONE! . That took long but thank you all for reviewing my fanfic. Now, I've got a few questions. Please answer it for the next few chapters.

1. Should I make a spin off of Heart of the Advenger? Maybe that Gaara would start liking Ari instead and is there while Sasuke leaves.

Introducing: Love of the Sandman

or

2. There is no spin off and Sasuke realizes how important Ari is to him when she begins to die in his arms

or

3. MAKE BOTH. WE WANT BOTH STORIES!!


	25. Monster In His Heart

**Scarlet:** Well, well, well. Before I start this new chapter. I would _**LOVE **_to give a shout out to whybother101 and her/his community for putting HOTA in their lovely community for MarySue's and Etc. Well, just to tell you all. This will NOT affect my writing HOTA or LOTS (Love of the Sandman) I love my writing and I dont see why this should stop me. Well for all you other people who have problems with my story or anyone's whom you think has too much marysue, I dont give a crap about you. I write what I write and I'm proud of it.

**Scarlet: **Now, with that over. I want to thank you all who've supported my story thus far. Thanks to you all! Keep looking out for HOTA.

--------------------------------------

Chapter 25: Monster In His Heart,

-------------------------------------

I ran as fast as I could to try and keep up with Sasuke, 'He's been running all morning and he's not showing any signs of being tired at all..maybe, I do hold him back too much..'

Pushing those thoughts out of my head for now, I pushed myself as much as I could so I wouldn't lose his trail. Giving myself one last push, I landed in the middle of an opening clearing and gasped at the sight before my eyes.

Gaara, or what I assume is Gaara was clutching his head as half of his human body was replaced with that of what I think is a racoon demons.

Suddenly, Gaara lashes out an arm aiming to hit Sasuke but he dodged it on time.

"Sasuke!" I cried loud enough for him to notice me since he turned his head towards me,

"Are you scared of me..." Gaara smirked as he turned to look around, "Uchiha Sasuke!!"

I then noticed a shivering person at crouching by themself and it turned out to be Temari. She was pretty beaten up and she look terrified. Carefully avoiding Gaara and Sasuke, I jumped over to the branch she is on.

"Temari..? Temari can you hear me?" I asked kneeling infront of her. She didnt respond, only shook more.

"Are you scared f my existance?!" I heard Gaara shout probably looking for Sasuke, "Come out! UCHIHA SASUKE!! You are my..Prey!"

'Oh god..what am I gonna do..' I took one more look at Temari before looking at Gaara who was too busy looking for Sasuke to care about me.

Suddenly I saw Sasuke jump out from behind a tree and straight towards Gaara

"There you are!" Gaara seemed happy that Sasuke revealed himself and didnt hesitate to attack him with his racoon arm which hit Sasuke straight in his stomach.

'Sasuke..!' I gasped but then sighed in relief when it only turn out to be a substitute.

"Over here!" Sasuke appeared above Gaara and threw 6 kunais at him which he easily blocked with his racoon arm. The 6 kunais then disappeared into his arm.

"What the.." I was shocked, 'Is there no way to defeat Gaara..?'

"Here, I'll give them back" Gaara threw out the 6 kunais but he also covered them with sand causing them to affect greater damage if they hit.

'Gaara's stronger then I'd expected..' I calculated, 'But there must be a weakness to him'

"Don't try.." I heard a weak whisper behind me, coming from Temari, "He..cannot be stopped..."

"But there has to be a way!" I shouted at her, "He MUST be stopped"

"Gaara..cannot..be stopped.." Temari kept whispering again and again

"Uchiha Sasuke!" I heard Gaara shout, "Will you not attack me?"

Suddenly, Gaara glutched his head and it looked as if he was experiencing great pains within his head.

"ARG!!" Gaara screamed, "Why..do you run!"

"There's something wrong..Gaara..there's something not right about this.." I murmured, "It must have happened long ago.."

"Gaara..was hated by everyone" Temari whispered

"AHHH!" Gaara screamed louder, "You're not getting away..Uchiha Sasuke!"

Gaara began to destroy everything around him while laughing insanly, "Are you afraid of me?"

'His strength..' I couldn't even calculate his strength to the max, 'He might just be too strong for Sasuke..'

"Uchiha Sasuke, "Gaara stated with saliva dripping from his mouth, "Are you afraid..of my existance?!"

----------------------------------

Scarlet: Thats all for now :3 Thanks for reading! I really appriciate it!


	26. Sasuke's Decision, Ari's Broken Heart

Scarlet: Thank you again for everyone who reviewed Thank you all!!

Thanks to my readers:

**Crimsin Butterfly:** Thanks for reading. Its great having people read things you put your heart into.

**Valinor's Twilight:** Thanks. I really hoped you like it

**stargazer235:** Don't worry. I'll try to update soon. Thanks!

**Velox Argentum:** Thanks for your support

**Akio Fujiyama:** Willis you idiot! Still can't believe you ditched!

**anna:** Thanks

**White Alchemist Taya:** Thanks for your vote

**khfreak116:** THANKS THANKS THANKS!

**HeartsofNarnia:** Thanks for reading

**iceprincess:** Sorry to make you wait. Been busy --

**brooklynhiggans63:** Yesh! Quicker! Lol

**Digivolution45:** Oi! Nuu!! Angry mob! -Hides-

**AnimeLover**: Lol I know. I don't want to make her too powerful ya know?

**DamianSasuke**: Thanks for your support

**KanbiNikkouChan**: Update! Woot!

**Cici Linne:** Ohh..you'd be surprised! Dun kill me after this chapter though!

**-MusicIZeverythinG-:** Thanks for supporting my story even though you're a SasuSaku fan

**xoEnviousLust:** No. You're awesome! Thanks for your review

**Iliada:** LOVIN YOU'RE REVIEW

**Maxie: **Thanks. Wonderful review --

**Ko-Inu-Hanyou:** Lol thanks

**DaTruePrincess:** ASAP Lol

**XxAnd Imiss YouxX:** Yep he does :3

**Aya:** Will do!

**ChirikoFan: **Love your review!

**Akichan:** Thanks

**freyamuhara911:** thanks

**Night Neko-Jin:** Thanks

**Special thanks to all these people who've been reading Heart of the Avenger from the very begining that I started**

**Twilight-to-Nightfall**

**Eternalwings15**

**Yuya Element**

**Haru Cherry**

**MysticBlood**

**ruler of dragons**

**kc**

**bunnyhawkalop**

**candle-rain-chan**

**Glacier-eater**

**Ari Uchiha**

**Trishell**

**samantha**

**windkit-chan**

**The Supernatural**

**Zoey24**

**The Lost Fayth**

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 26: Sasuke's Decision, Ari's Broken Heart

-------------------------------------------------

"Arg.." I clenched my teeth, 'So that's Shukaku, he's powerful..'

Looking back at the battlefield, I caught a glimps of Sasuke holding his shoulder while Shukaku looked for him eagerly

"How do you stop something like that.." I panicked to myself

"He can't be stopped..can't be stopped.." Temari repeated again and agian and shivered

I was pulled back to the match happening infront of me when Shukaku Gaara thrashed his tail angrily while shouting, "Come out!! Uchiha Sasuke!! You're my..you're my..PREY!!"

"GRR!!" Shukaku Gaara growled as he launched himself at the trees near where Sasuke hid. As he landed on a tree branch, I saw him turn around laughing as he looked around for Sasuke, "Are you afraid of me! Uchiha Sasuke!!"

"How can we stop him!?" I shook Temari lightly

"He can't be stopped..he cant be stopped.." Temari repeated again.

"Did your hate and murderous intent cower because of fear?" Shukaku Gaara growled loudly, "Is your existance that weak? Fight me and confirm it! FIGHT ME!!"

In that split second, I saw Sasuke get up and perform a couple of hand seals that ended with him grabbing his left hand in his right

'Oh no..it can't be..that stance' I almost cried outloud as his left hand started to glow with lightnining,' Chidori!'

Gaara turned around and stared at the spot Sasuke was hiding. The trees not concealing the chidori glow.

"Ah!" I heard Temari gasped as she turned her full attention at the battle before us

"Lemme have some fun.." Shukaku Gaara smirked as he drooled, "Uchiha Sasuke!"

'No..' I cried silently, 'He can't used that..'

Shukaku Gaara made the first move, jumping towards Sasuke who followed with chidori powered up and ready

"Rrr!!" Shukaku Gaara moved his demon arm infront of hm and enclosed chidori within, meaning to stop it. Surprisingly, Sasuke's chidori ripped apart Shukaku's arm causing him to cry in pain.

"Gaara!" Temari cried horrified before gasping at Sasuke's back

As chidori disappeared, Sasuke landed on a branch and took a look at Gaara, who was sprawled on his back across from him.

Suddenly, Shukaku Gaara began to chuckle and stood up, seemingly unharmed, "I see! I see now!!"

"That can't be.. he countered Gaara's attach when Gaara's in that form?" Temari gasped

'How can this be?!' I wondered, 'He was just hit with chidori'

"Why is this so exciting? I finally understand" Shukaku Gaara mumbled, clutching his shoulder, "By defeating a guy who can hurt me, and taking away everything he possess..it will give me a stronger sensation of life!!"

I noticed that Temari seemed to be in a daze as she looked between Gaara and Sasuke

"More. More" Shukaku Gaara's arm seem that it was growing larger by the second.

"What?" It looked like Sasuke was just as surprised as I was when a tail was formed behind him

Temari was shaking even more next to me, clutching her hands together

"Grr!" Shukaku Gaara launched himself at Sasuke who barely dodged him

'Gaara seems faster with that tail!' I gasped

Shukaku Gaara latched himself on another branch and used it as a catapult to relaunch himself at Sasuke who hung upside down on a branch. Sasuke readied with hand seals as Shukaku got closer

'He cant use Chidori anymore' I thought, 'So it has to be-'

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" Sasuke blew a huge ball of fire at Shukaku Gaara who blocked it with his Shukaku arm, as he came out unscratched

"Die!!" Shukaku rammed himself against Sasuke causing him to fly back and breaking other branches and crashed into the trunk of a big tree denting it.

"Sasuke!" I couldn't hold it in anymore

"You are weak!" Shukaku Gaara smirked and taunted, "You are too soft..because your hatred is weak! The power of hatred is the power of murderous intent. The murderous intent is the power of revenge! Your hatred is weaker then mine!"

"Stop it!" Without knowing what I was doing. I found myself standing infront of Sasukeand facing Shukaku Gaara my arms raised, shielding Sasuke from him. Glaring Shukaku right in the eyes I growled, "Stop it! He's not like you"

Shukaku Gaara flinched and grabbed his head with both hands growling, "Those eyes! Don't look at me with those eyes! ARG!!"

It happened in only a split second, I felt his tail connect with my left side causing me to fly and colliad with the same tree I was on

"Nnng.." I let out a painful cry and screamed as I left a few of my bones from my rib cage crack, 'That sounded like 4 cracked bones. I think I got a dislocated shoulder too'

Looking back at the scene, I found that my vision was begining to fade, 'No..not yet! Have to..stay focus..'

The last thing I saw was Sasuke charging at Gaara and Temari asking if I was okay

I then..blanked out..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I came to I found mysef lying in a white bed in the familier looking room of Konoha hospital.

"Arg.." I tried to sit up but found that my ribs still hurt like hell

**-Knock-Knock-**

I lied back down as I told whoever was knocking to come in

To my surprise, Sasuke came in quietly and closed the door behind him.

"Sasuke!" I shouted happily as I tried to sit up again and hissed as my ribs hurt again as Sasuke helped me sit up and I smilled at him, "Sasuke! How are you feeling? How's everyone? What happened to Gaara?"

"Everyone is fine. Sabaku no Gaara is in the other room next to yours. Everyone else on this floor" He replied with monotone,"..Ari..there's something we have to talk about"

"What is it Sasuke?" I couldn't stop smiling

"Ari..what happened today made me think" He began quietly, not looking at me, "I don't think we should be together anymore"

"What.." I couldn't help it, "Sasuke..what's wrong..?"

"Ari. I want us to stop seeing each other as anything more then a teammate" Sasuke replied

"Sasuke.." I began to cry a bit, "Why.."

"Why?" I heard his voice get hard, "Because you get in my way!"

"I get in..your way..?" I asked quitely

"Now that see you understand" Sasuke stood up, walked towards the door and opened it. Before he went out, he glanced at me, "Good bye Ari"

"Sasuke.." I murmured as tears fell down my face..

**"SASUKE!!!"**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlet: - Thanks for reading Heart of the Avenger. As you can see, soon it will spit into 2 stories. One with Sasuke: Heart of the Avenger and one with Gaara: Love of the Sandman. Please review and tell me what you think. Sad ending though huh D:


End file.
